Hogwarts Three Houses
by Yakuzaman5
Summary: Following a mysterious accident in Potions Class, Hermione Granger and Edelgard Von Hresvelg switch bodies. The Brutal Future Empress is not impressed with the current state of the Wizarding World, while Hermione is horrified by the realities of being the future ruler of an Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Edelgard found herself staring intently into the page, struggling somewhat with the implications. Her mind, as ever, was racing with possibilities and ideas for the future.

The Future Empress of Fodlan had been working night and day as of late. She was somewhat exhausted, very much so in fact, but refused to give in to sleep. There were plans to be made, training to be done, and enemies to kill.

Besides, she did not much fancy giving into her nightmares.

The Academy was dead silent this time of night. She had spent her evening sitting up and reading history books on Crests. She bit down the distaste in her throat as she perused them, trying to rationalize just how her ideal world was going to work. It was a lot to take in. She had more enemies than she possibly even fathom. Not just within the other two countries or the Church, but her own Empire as well.

It was overwhelming, but she did not let it intimidate her. She could not.

And so she decided to take a break. She closed the book to a snap and got to her feet. She wasted no time in crossing her room and into the outside. The cool winds of early winter hit her face, and she found herself enjoying the sensation somewhat.

It was dead quiet this time of night. She found herself walking in circles around the Monastery, staying just out of sight of the guards on duty. She had been doing this enough that it had become second habit. And, she thought to herself wryly, knowing the guard's patrol patterns would be very useful information for an invading army….

She stopped by the dock and stared out over the water, considering the current state of her plan. Success still seemed so far away, and yet deep down inside she felt extremely confident about what was to come. The Black Eagles were by far the most successful House of the Three at the Monastery. A large part of that was due to her own influence and leadership.

However another large part belonged to Professor Byleth. She felt her heart flutter a little bit as she thought of him. Ah, the students were hers to command, but he, the one who could likely be her greatest asset, was not.

But someday she WOULD be Empress. And then maybe he could see her as more than a student. Someone that he would be willing to fight and die for. If she could just persuade him, then maybe….

…

Hermione coughed violently as she waved her hand in front of her face. Snape sneered at her from across the room.

"Watch what you're doing, Weasley." He snarled. "And you, Granger… correct him, will you?"

He stomped off to harass poor Neville.

"Git." Ron snorted, as he raised the knife in front of him. "What did I do?"

"You put in just a tad bit too much blood." She hissed, as she turned away from him. "It shouldn't ruin it, just don't put any more in."

He nodded and turned away from her, already busying himself with his task. Hermione was growing increasingly frantic. If Snape kept this up, she may lose a whole point on her assignment. The thought horrified her.

"Ron, please don't-"

"Oooh needing to ask Weasley for help Granger?"

She ignored Malfoy, who was sitting behind her, and irritably took the liquid into her hand. "Okay, Ron." She said. "We need to pour this in simultaneously, we have a very small margin of error…!"

"I can't wait until I drop potions." Ron grumbled, as he did what he was told. Hermione nodded along, smiling, as their potion glowed a bright, shining white.

"Okay good job." She said. "Now we just need to-"

"Oops!"

She shrieked as something flew from behind them and landed neatly into the cauldron. She stared horrified at it for a moment before it started to hizz and sizzle. Ron yelled out in panic as he ducked under the table, but unfortunately Hermione did not react fast enough.

BOOM

…

Edelgard felt herself give a slight lurch. Before she knew it, she was falling headfirst into the water!

Her mind was almost a complete blank. She vaguely wondered to herself whether she was unconscious, or dead, but quickly realized that she should not be able to wonder these things if it were so.

She felt as if she floating through a void. She felt light and detached, unrestrained by gravity or the weight of her own body. It was a bizarre feeling. One that she struggled to describe to herself.

In a matter of moments, however, she could feel herself coming too. She felt weight in her body and arms, and she flickered her eyes open.

She knew immediately that something was wrong. Not just with her surroundings, but with the strands of hair falling across her face. They were a messy brown- completely unlike her own white.

"Miss Granger, are you able to stand?"

There were a number of people staring down at her. Edelgarde tried twitching her foot, and to her pleasant surprise it did move. But it felt different. Her entire body was-

"Miss Granger?"

She sat up, staring down at her hands. They were similar in size, but clearly not her own.

"answer me, Miss Granger."

She looked up to the man questioning her, her gaze hard and icy.

"I am not Miss Granger." She proclaimed. "I am Edelgard Von Hresvelg. And you may not speak to me that way."

The people around her stared as she slowly got to her feet, staring around at the room, taking in her surrounding. It was a dark, dank dungeon, but not one used for keeping prisoners. The small intimate setting seemed surrounded by all manner of unusual ingredients and smells. The desks too, and the way the younger people were arranged.

"A classroom?" Edelgard inquired, hand on her hip. "Where exactly-?"

The red haired boy who was closest to her was staring at her awestruck. She shook her head, trying to placate the shocked room.

"I am not your enemy." She said. "I have no idea what-"

"Miss Hresvelg." The greasy haired man said, stepping forward. "Perhaps you should come with me."

She could tell at a glance that she did not much care for this man.

"Identify yourself." She said firmly, standing her ground. "If you would."

"I am Professor Severus Snape." He said, staring at her calculatingly. "And you are in my classroom."

"Professor?" She repeated, bemused. She thought immediately of Byleth. "Very well then." She said. "Perhaps you could explain just how I ended up in Miss Granger's body."

"I know someone who may." Snape said. "Please follow me. Class dismissed."

He stepped past the desks and students to the door. Without a second word to the rest of the class Edelgard followed closely behind him. Before she stepped out of the door she stopped and turned around.

"My apologies." She said to the class. "I hope that I can return Miss Granger to you post haste."

She bowed formally and stepped out of the classroom to where Snape was waiting.

…

It was some time later that they found themselves standing outside the Headmaster's office. Snape knocked formally on the door and was bade to enter. Edelgard followed closely behind him.

She found herself intrigued by her surroundings. The fine looking instruments, the countless books, and the beautiful red bird staring down at her.

"Ah Professor…"

Edelgard looked up to find an old man standing on the balcony above them, staring down at them. She was not sure what to make of him at first glance. He seemed somewhat eccentric. Very much unlike her calm and collected Byleth.

"And Miss Granger." The man said, surprised, as he descended the stairs before them. "To what do I owe this pleasure…?"

He was looking at Snape, and Snape opened his mouth to answer, but Edelgard was quick to cut him off.

"Headmaster." She said formally. "I am not Miss Granger."

He gave a startled look at her, and she nodded sympathetically. "My name is Edelgard Von Hresvelg." She said. "I seem to have…. Ah, I'm not sure, exactly. But I seem to resemble Miss Granger rather than myself…"

She wondered how he would handle this situation. She expected him to be somewhat skeptical, but he seemed to readily accept her explanation.

"Very well, Miss Hresvelg." He said. "Do you have any idea what cause this?"

"I have no idea." She confessed. "I was standing just outside, next to the water, and then I was here."

She shuddered. "My body… could I have fallen in and drowned?" She seemed somewhat troubled by the thought.

"There's no need to jump to conclusions at this stage." Dumbledore said gently. "We still do not know what has happened to you, after all. And in fact we still know very little about you."

She nodded, brushing the hair out of her face. It really was somewhat unkempt, she thought distastefully. She imagined Hermione to be somewhat like Bernadetta.

"Yes." She said. "Well, it may amuse you to learn that I was studying at a school somewhat like this."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Well, we focus on Military Strategy and conquest." She amended. "Rather than what you do here." She cast a look at Snape. "Ah, what is this school for, exactly…?"

"Perhaps we should focus on your situation first, Miss Hresvelg." Snape said. Edelgard stared at him deeply.

"Do not dodge my questions." She said. "I have every right to know-"

"Please forgive him, Miss Hresvelg." Dumbledore said. "Our school has a very unusual policy. We are very exclusive and knowledge of our existence is not to shared with the outside world."

She turned to face him. "Oh?" She asked coyly. She was not stupid. She could see that he was trying to win her trust by letting her in on mild tidbits like that. She could see that he was somewhat of a manipulative personality. Whether that was for good or ill though, she could not say. "I hope I am not overstepping my bounds, merely being here then."

"No, no, your presence is an accident." Dumbledore said smoothly. "We have every intention of resolving your problem as quickly as possible." He looked upward at Snape. "Professor? Do you know what happened?"

He pursed his lips. "Miss Granger." He said. "Possibly made a large error in her potion making. The nature of the explosion seems to have caused her to switch minds with Miss Hresvelg."

"Switch minds?" Edelgard repeated, bemused. "How is that even possible?"

"I do not know." Snape told her. "And it will take an extraordinary amount of time and effort to resolve the situation."

Edelgard glared at him.

"I do not have an extraordinary amount of time." She said. "I must return to the Monastery, my House-"She stopped, and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Forgive me." She said. "I am trying not to panic."

"Yes, I can understand your feelings." Dumbledore said. "I assure you that Professor Snape is an extraordinary Potions Master, and there is no one better to return you to your proper form:. We merely ask that you be patient as we try to resolve this issue."

She hated being reliant on anyone. She looked in between the two of them, her eyes narrowed, weighing her options. She understood that there was far more going on here than she was being told, but there was nothing more she could do than go along with their plan. For now.

"You have my greatest thanks." She said, bowing to them formally. "I only hope that Miss Granger is safe."

After all, it was her own body that was at risk.

….

Hermione felt the water surround her almost completely. She panicked, flailing about like a fish in the water.

No don't panic. It was only water.

Water entered her mouth and nostrils, but she could see that she was not far from the surface, and the water was calm. She kicked upwards, weighed down slightly by her shoes and clothes, and broke the surface of the water.

She gasped as she reached the surface, coughing and spluttering. Instinctively she made her way to the pier and clutched to it, trying to regain the sense in her body. She had been underwater for quite a long time. Longer than she had thought possible. She barely even registered the fact that she had no idea where she was. She certainly did not immediately notice that she was not herself.

As she became more oriented though, and began to think of how to get out of the water, she increasingly became aware of these things and felt her mind going somewhat wild. What had happened? Where was she?

And above all…. Who was she?

Hermione struggled to pull herself out of the water for several minutes. Her fingers and body were numb. She was barely treading water now.

"Someone…" She cried out. "Someone help…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione found herself standing in front of the Archbishop of the Church, her hands pressed firmly at her sides. She was unsure of how to proceed from here. The woman standing in front of her was an enigma, a complete mystery to her. Although regal and seemingly very gentle, Hermione had a unsavory feeling welling up in the pit of her stomach. She knew nothing of this Church or this religion. She had absolutely no idea what to expect. Thoughts of witch trials and religious persecution filled her head.

After she had been pulled from the lake, and she had rambled about her situation, she had immediately been taking up to the Monastery.

"My Child." Lady Rhea spoke. "I see that you are greatly troubled." She did not smile, not really, but Hermione could sense that same charisma that she often felt when hearing Dumbledore speak. "As am I. Lady Edelgard is a valued member of our school, and I am deeply troubled by this development."

She turned to the green haired man standing next to her. "Has her House head been notified?"

"Yes, Professor Byleth is on his way."

She nodded, and then turned back to her. "There have been many strange things afoot in recent months, Lady Granger." She said. "This is troubling indeed, but I sense no malice from you. As you came straight to me and reported that you are not Edelgard, I see no reason to hold you accountable for her disappearance."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"However." Rhea continued. "We must take certain precautions regardless. Until we understand exactly what has transpired here, you will be under watch closely. Many strange things have been afoot here, and I'm sure that you are anxious about your situation. However I assure you that if you cooperate with us no harm will come to you."

She spoke regally and clearly. Hermione felt a little intimidated by her manner of speech. She was not Dumbledore. Beneath that exalted exterior lay something quite different. What that was, she could not say.

"Thank you." Hermione said cordially, unsure of how to address the Archbishop. "Any help you can offer is greatly appreciated."

A noise came from behind her. Rhea's head tilted upward.

"Ah, Professor." She said.

Hermione turned to face the new arrival. Considering the conversation they had just had about the Monastery and the Academy, she knew that she would be escorted to her quarters by her head of house.

Her head of House was not she expected.

"Yes?"

The young man stood besides Hermione stoically. She stared at him, taking in his youthful features and blank expression. This was… Professor Byleth?

"Have you been briefed on the situation?"

"I have." He said. His eyes flickered towards Hermione. She shirked back somewhat. "You are not Edelgard." He said flatly. His eyes ran up and down her body, taking in her stance, her posture, the way she held her hands. Hermione felt almost like she was being looked through completely.

"It is obvious just by looking at her that this is not Edelgard." Byleth said, turning away from her. "What happened?"

"We do not know." Rhea said gravely. "And until we do we have lost a valuable asset."

"This could cause an international incident-"

"I'm aware." Rhea said. "News of this must not leave the Monastery. I would suggest that perhaps that the students should not be made aware either-"

"Perhaps the other Houses." Byleth said. "But I think the Black Eagles would very quickly realize that something is wrong with their Head of House. If we were to keep it a secret from them they may come to the incorrect conclusion."

Rhea nodded. "A wise assessment." She said. "I will leave it to you to decide who can be trusted with this information. I suspect that you have much to consider, with your Head of House out of commission."

"As you will."

He turned his head towards Hermione, and she felt herself taken aback as he spoke to her. "Please follow me." He said. "We have much to discuss about your stay here."

"Yes sir." She said formally, folding her hands in front of her. He stared at her for a moment longer. She had the distinct impression that Edelgard, whoever she was, would have said or done something differently. They must have had wildly different personalities.

She followed behind him, out of the Hall where they had met Rhea to the outside area.

"This is the Garreg Mach Monastery." Byleth explained to her, waving his arms absently around the area. "It is the Headquarters of the Church of Seiros. It also serves as an Officer's Academy."

"Officer's Academy?" She repeated, bemused. "Like… a military school?"

"Yes." He said. "You- that is to say, Edelgard- is the student head of her House, the Black Eagles. She is also the heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire, the country that that house is tied to."

He frowned at her. "Are you following along with me so far?"

Hermione instantly found the discomfort of the situation make way to excitement. "Yes, of course!" She said. "Tell me more… about the Empire, the Monastery, the Academy… what do you typically learn here? Did you say the houses are divided by country? What is the history of these countries? What-" he was staring at her.

She stopped herself, shaking her head, bright red. "Um, perhaps some light reading will do." She murmured. Byleth nodded.

"We have a library." He said. "I will arrange for you to spend a significant amount of time there tomorrow, if you wish. But I must ask that you introduce yourself to your House and explain your situation. Edelgard is a beloved member of the House and her lose will worry her classmates. I must ask you to support them."

He paused.

"Particularly Bernadetta." He said, a little grudgingly. "I must say I'm concerned she may not come to Class without Edelgard…"

"Of course." She said quickly. "I'll do whatever you want. Thank you."

They came to a large, wide door.

"This is Edelgard's room." Byleth told her. "Please wait here for me until I return in the morning. I will send food to you, please give me a chance to explain your situation to the others before they meet you."

"O-of course." She stammered. "Um, she doesn't have roomates her anything, does she?"

"She stays here alone." He told her. "Please feel free to relax."

He turned and walked off into the night. Hermione watched him go, a little troubled. He was so young for a Professor. She turned to the room and stepped inside.

She took in the surroundings, somewhat impressed. Edelgard seemed to have the freedom to decorate her room however she liked, and it resulted in a grand sort of elegance.

An Imperial Princess… the thought worried her. She understood what Byleth meant when he suggested that Edelgard's disappearance would lead to a political issue. What would her parents think?

She let her curiosity get the better of her and perused Edelgard's things. She stepped up to the desk and her eyes fell on a small sketch of what seemed to be Professor Byleth. Her lips twitched upwards as her eyes fell on Edelgard's personal mirror.

She had expected Edelgard to be attractive. She had not expected her to be the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Long, flowing silver hair fell down her shoulders. Her eyes were a striking violet, and her face was perfectly shaped. She was smaller and thinner than Hermione was as well.

Hermione could not tear her eyes away from her new body. She, like most girls, had at one point fancied herself a Princess. Even in her wildest fancies she had never thought she could look like this. Edelgard was the sort of beautiful she wished she could be. Then maybe Ron would-

She drove the thought out of her mind, her mind drifting off to Fluer Delacour. Edelgard somewhat resembled her, but lacked that magical allure that made men love her and women despise her. Edelgard seemed to be a perfectly ordinary person.

Hermione found herself wondering what she was like. She knew that Edelgard was nothing like her. How could she be, being an Imperial Princess that looked like this? She had been told that Edelgard was beloved by her Housemates. Were they her servants?

Time would tell. She thought to herself as she turned to the bed. What this situation would bring for her.

…

Edelgard found herself sitting up in the Headmaster's office, conversing politely with Dumbledore. He had sent for Hermione's head of house, Professor McGonagall to arrange plans her treatment. She appreciated the notion, although she was already growing agitated. She could not afford to be away from the Monastery for any extended length of time. She hoped that Hubert would be able to handle most situations without her direct involvement. If what Dumbledore assured her was true, Hermione Granger was a very reliable young lady and would do what she was told. Edelgard hoped it was true.

Hermione, as it turned out, was somewhat younger than her, and a commoner attended a prestigious magical school. Edelgard had been impressed to hear that she was the top of her class and all around a bright student. It was not an Officer's Academy, Dumbledore had explained to her, but a general education school to teach magic. The magic taught in this school was very different than their own. It seemed to have more utility than the magic taught back home. Edelgard was already thinking of the potential military uses for conjuring up an unlimited supply of fresh water or food for troops when a knock came at the door.

In stepped Professor McGonagall, followed by two younger boys. Edelgard's eyes fell on them, unsmiling, and they stared back at her, seemingly somewhat put off by her. She wondered who they were.

"Edelgard, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Dumbledore said, smiling. "These are Hermione's closest friends."

"Ah, I see." Edelgard said, noting that they were both boys. She wondered whether Hermione had a Dorothea type disposition when it came to dealing with men. "A pleasure to meet you both." She nodded. "Which one of you is which?"

They seemed somewhat taken aback by this. Edelgard understood why completely. It must been extremely odd to see their good friend speak to them this way.

"I'm Harry." The black haired boy said. "And this is Ron."

She looked at them both, committing their names to memory, and nodded. "I see." She said. "A pleasure." She was not taken with either of them, at least at first sight. They seemed gangly and awkward. Perhaps it was because they were so young, still children, but she wondered whether it was due to their upbringing. The red headed boy, Ron Weasley, was rather shabbily dressed. Harry's clothes were much nicer.

"Edelgard." Dumbledore said. "While we're trying to resolve this situation, you will be free to use this castle and its facilities at your leisure. Ron and Harry have already agreed to look after you during your stay with us. We hope that you find your visit to be satisfactory."

She nodded. "I hope that what we will resolve this situation quickly." She said. "I feel I must remind you that it is imperative that I return as quickly as possible."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand your concerns." He said. "This is a very unnerving situation for you, I'm sure. I must say that I think you're handling the situation remarkably well, all things considering."

"Hm." She said. "You have been nothing but kind to me Headmaster. The situation could have ended a lot worse for me. Truth be told I'm mostly concerned about Miss Granger… my situation is very delicate. I suspect that a stranger inhabiting in my body could lead to disaster."

"I understand." Dumbledore said quickly. "We will do what we can."

"Thank you." Edelgard said quietly, as she slowly rose to her feet. "Shall we go?"

…

A/N

I was really pleasantly surprised by the amount of interest this story got! Especially after my Disney X Final Fantasy thing sort of flopped. Thank you all so much for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

Edelgard hardly spoke at all as the two boys led her back to the Gryffindor Tower room. The boys, Harry and Ron, seemed somewhat wary of her. Although they explained some of the Castle's oddities to her as they walked through the castle, such as the Paintings and the Moving Staircases, there was a frigid atmosphere in the air.

Edelgard was deeply concerned. Far more so than she had let on to Dumbledore and the others. She had told them little more than the scant details of her personal life at the Academy and her observations about the Castle. She had not breathed a word about her heritage as the Imperial Princess, or her plans for the future. That, she thought, she would keep to herself.

Dumbledore had seemed like a pleasant enough sort, although she was politically savvy enough to know that there was much more to him than met the eye. She suspected that most who spoke to him would see nothing but an eccentric old man, but Edelgard saw something more behind those twinkling eyes and smile. He was taking in everything she said and did and registering it into his mind. For what purpose, however, she could not say.

Perhaps he truly meant to help her. Or perhaps he planned for something more sinister. Edelgard was prepared for either situation, but she grudgingly had to concede that it felt more likely that he genuinely wanted to help her. She found it very difficult to believe that a Headmaster of a School would pawn off a prisoner to a couple of young school boys immediately after arriving. No, for the time being she was more than willing to accept that her body swap with Miss Granger was nothing more than a freak accident.

"Excuse me." She said. "Mr. Weasley."

The red haired boy turned to look at her, open mouthed. Edelgard kept her face neutral, although she tried to hide her distaste. He was gaping at her, as if he had never seen her before. He and Miss Granger were supposedly very close friends, so this situation was possibly just as off putting to him as it was to her.

The look he was giving her made her uncomfortable, but Edelgard continued to address him anyway. "I truly am sorry that your friend has gone missing." She said. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get her back. No matter the cost."

He was gaping at her, somewhat stupidly. Edelgard was suddenly keenly aware that she had very little experience with conversing with commoners outside of the Academy. Even those in other houses tended to avoid her.

"It's fine." Harry Potter said, stepping in. "Dumbledore will get her back. Don't worry." He sounded somewhat unsure of himself, but Edelgard noted how willing he was to take charge of the situation. She suspected he might be the leader of their group.

"I certainly hope so." Edelgard said, placing a hand on her hip. Ron was still staring at her. "I take it that you have great faith in his abilities?" Harry too was now giving her a strange look. She had said something unusual, she was sure, but she couldn't place her finger on what.

"Everyone does." Harry said. "He's one of the most famous wizards of our time."

"Wizard…" She murmured. "You mean a Mage?" She shook her head before they could answer. "No, a Mage couldn't build a Castle like this." She murmured, bending her head downward. She stood back up, surprised. "Forgive my ignorance." She said quickly. "But I think my world is rather different than yours."

"I'll say." Ron said, finally finding his voice. "What's a Mage?"

Harry shrugged, but Edelgard was quick to answer.

"A Mage." She said. "Is a person who utilizes magic in war. They tend to manipulate the natural energies of the world as a method of attack."

Ron laughed. Edelgard gave her a look.

"What is so funny?"

"You actually sounded like Hermione for a moment!"

Harry laughed as well. Edelgard looked in between the two of them in confusion. And then she smiled.

"Well perhaps my being here won't change anything." She said. "It will be like she never left!"

She could infer quite a lot about Ron and Harry by the way they looked at acted. Ron, with his shabby clothes, demeanor, personality, and manners seemed to be the Hogwarts equivalent of a peasant. Harry was a bit more difficult to place. Although considerably better dressed, he seemed to regard Ron as an equal. That rather impressed her.

She wondered what the social hierarchy was like in this place, and where Hermione Granger herself had fit into it. She thought it rude to ask outright, so she decided to play it safe.

"I feel amiss by being in a body that does not belong to me." She confided in them. "Hermione is a bit taller than I am, and… quite a bit heavier." She had only just realized that once she had gotten moving that Hermione was quite pudgy. She was clearly not an athlete. Edelgard, who prided herself on her strength, found the extra weight to be unbearable.

Ron snorted. "Are you calling Hermione fat?"

Edelgard wasn't sure what to say. "…Yes?"

Ron laughed. Edelgard, a little sheepishly, offered him a small smile.

They reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady and they explained the password system to her before entering. Edelgard stared round at the empty common room, takin in the comfortable looking chairs and warm fire. She had not wanted to admit it to herself, but the Castle seemed full of the sort of luxuries she would love to have at Garreg Mach. There was no place to sit and socialize with her classmates like this at the Monastery, aside maybe from the Classroom.

"Your Dormitory is this way." Harry said, gesturing to the stairs. Edelgard frowned.

"Dormitory?" She repeated. "You mean I have to share?"

He looked back at her. "Is that a problem?"

She had never shared a room in her life before. She shook her head, not wanting to seem ungrateful. "No, no, that's fine." She said quickly. "No, I just… don't want to deal with the other girls, that's all."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then nodded. "That makes sense."

"Yeah."

"So…?"

"Just go straight to bed." Harry suggested. "And then come back down when the others are getting ready. We'll come find you then. Okay?"

She grimaced, but agreed. "Very well." She said. "And thank you."

She was alone in her new body for the very first time as she climbed the stairs. She bent her head, pressing her fingers against her forehead longingly. Hubert… Hubert would look after her body, she was sure of that. She simply needed to stay out of trouble until this situation was resolved.

But how long would it be?

…

Hermione had hoped that upon waking up she would find herself back in her bed at the Dormitory, or perhaps staring up at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. But she was not so fortunate. She found herself in Edelgard's bed, in Edelgard's room, in Edelgard's body.

Scowling, she sat up out of bed, and having nothing better to do, found herself sitting in front of the mirror, taking in her features and appearance. Whenever Hermione rolled out of bed her hair looked like a tangled mess of Devil's Snare, but Edelgard's beautiful white strands seemed to naturally fall over her shoulders. Falling in a lake had done nothing to diminish her natural beauty.

A knock came at the door. Hermione got to her feet (Edelgard's feet, She thought to herself) and stepped towards the door. She expected it to be Professor Byleth here to give her instructions.

It was not.

"Greetings." The dour looking young man at her door drawled. He was staring at her rather intently, and Hermione shirked away shyly.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. "Ah, who are-"

"Yes." The man said, his eyes narrowed. "You certainly are not Lady Edelgard." He spoke with a pompous, arrogant voice. "I had hoped it was a prank, or some kind of bad joke."

Hermione felt herself deflate. "I see." She said. "But who are-"

"I am Hubert." He said. "Lady Edelgard's attendant. And I suppose, for the time being, yours as well." He stared at her. "But understand that I am serving you on behalf of Lady Edelgard. I imagine she does not want her body to come to harm."

"I-I can understand that." Hermione stammered. "I-I'll-" He was very intimidating. He was scaring her.

"Now." Hubert said. "I have taken the liberty of calling the other members of our house together for Breakfast. We need to discuss this as a house."

"Byleth told me to wait for him-"

"The Professor will be in attendance." He said. "Now. Dress yourself and come."

Hermione had a difficult time figuring out Edelgard's outfits. She seemed rather fond of red leggings and elaborate tops. Hubert was looking impatient by the time she finally stepped out.

"Hmph." He said, observing her. "Acceptable. But I expect you to clean yourself up eventually. I will not have your actions reflect better on Edelgard's."

"Yes sir." She said. Hubert glared at her.

"Do not call me that. I am your loyal servant."

"Yes si-" She stopped herself mid sentence. Hubert sighed, shaking his head and led her onward.

Was everyone in the Black Eagle House like this? She thought to herself as they stepped past the small dock that she had climbed out of and up the stairs to the dining hall. She was supposed to be a Princess. Would they all be so disgusted with her un princess like behavior? Would they be put off by the fact that she was not at all like their liege? The thought agitated her. She couldn't even get along with her own dorm mates and her own best friends hated her for months after they first met. There was no way she would win them over.

They entered the Dining Hall. There were small scatterings of people sitting around, pecking at food. There was, however, a small group condensed on the other side of the hall.

"There they are." Hubert told her, as they approached. "Our House."

Hermione gulped.

Being a Military Academy she had expected the vast majority of the students to be male. Edelgard, she thought, must have been in attendance primarily due to being the heir apparent to the Empire. She was a little surprised to see that there were so many girls. All were younger too, then she had thought they must be.

The blue haired boy was the first to look up at them and then jump to his feet excitedly. "Oh-" he said. "Edelgard!"

The tall girl in the hat, looked up at them. She looked somewhat upset by something or other, but she still tried to smile at Hermione. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Caspar." She said gently. "That isn't Edie… remember?"

Caspar scowled at her as she giggled, pressing a hand against her face. An orange haired youth got to his feet and strode towards them.

"I am Ferdiand Von Aegir." He said, his voice pompous and haughty. Hermione was immediately reminded of Percy Weasley. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

"Sit down, Ferdinand." Hubert said dryly. "She will hopefully not be with us long."

Ferdinand gave him a look. "That is a rather rude thing to say!" He said. "We can at least make the lady feel welcome."

Hermione found herself smiling, despite herself. "Thank you." She said quietly, her voice shy. "My name is Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ferdinand."

The girl in the hat pressed her finger against her cheek thoughtfully. "You really aren't Edie, are you?" She asked. "You look just like her, but…"

"It's like something out of a book…" The small, mousy purple haired girl that had escaped her notice until now murmured. She jumped as Hermione cast a glance her way.

…

A/N

Whew! I finally finished it! It's a little bit late, and I still need to finish some other routes in Three Houses, but I did get it done. I hope that my take on all of the characters is good. Please let me know in a review what you think about where the story is going!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat across the table from the others in the Black Eagle House, her hands folded in her lap. Everyone was staring at her.

"Yep." Caspar said. "Definitely not Edelgard."

"That posture, that expression… her very demeanor speaks so clearly." Ferdinand said.

"Oh please." Dorothea said. "Don't speak about her as if she's not here." She gave Hermione a reassuring smile. "Don't be afraid." She said warmly. "We are all friends here."

Hermione smiled back, somewhat weakly. Her eyes were on Ferdinand's elaborately made uniform. It looked incredibly expensive. She found herself reminded of Draco Malfoy's finery. Ferdinand, and many of the others, seemed to be from rather well off families. She could see that simply from the way they dressed and spoke.

That did make sense. She thought to herself. Edelgard was a Princess, after all. It only made sense that she would surround herself with other nobles. She found herself overwhelmed. She did not yet know all of their names.

There was Hubert, of course, He was standing just behind her, watching the situation unfold with a cold expression. He had done little to steer the conversation in a pleasant direction. He was, Hermione knew, an attendant or Butler of Edelgard's of some kind. He seemed rather attentive of her, and seemed to be taking in her every move. While occasionally the others would stop and speak among themselves, he never did. She imagined his eyes never strayed far from the back of her head.

There was Caspar, the loud blue haired boy who had initially mistaken her for Edelgard. He seemed energetic and lively, but she imagined he was not too bright. There was the tall and buxom Dorothea, who seemed to be rather empathetic and concerned for her well-being. Ferdinand had come over and introduced himself. He did not seem to have a lot of self-restraint, but he didn't seem like a bad person either.

That left the others who had not spoken. The green haired boy was sleeping and had not even looked up at her as she sat down at the table. The purple haired girl, who looked frightened and out of place, looked as if she might bolt at any given moment. And lastly tall, beautiful girl sat passively, hands folded on the table top, considering her with a watchful eye.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "This is all… very overwhelming to me as well." She bowed her head. "I cannot even begin to imagine just what has caused this…"

"A freak occurrence to be sure." Ferdinand agreed. "Perhaps you could tell us a little bit about yourself and what were you doing?"

She felt herself freeze up at their questioning stares. She felt a strange compulsion to answer, and to do so honestly. But that deep rooted rule that had been drilled into her head before she had even started at Hogwarts prevented her from doing so.

She did not want to admit to muggles that she was a witch studying magic at Hogwarts. To do so, to near strangers nonetheless, could be grounds to see her expelled.

Dorothea, as if noticing the turmoil in her expression, stepped closer to her. Hermione flinched back a little as her gentle hand touched her shoulder. Dorothea leaned in closer, smiling a little.

"Hermione." She said gently. "If you know anything, anything at all… You need to tell us. We're never going to resolve this unless you're honest with us. We want Edelgard back just as much as you want to go back home. Please. You can trust us. We have no reason to harm you."

Her tone was so soft, and so warm. Hermione felt herself calming down somewhat. Yes… this was a special situation, wasn't it? Her very life was at risk. The Ministry would understand… wouldn't they? Hadn't Harry gotten off just earlier that very same year?

She nodded, biting her lip. "A-alright." She said, steeling herself for the explanation of Hogwarts.

It went far better than she had expected. In the Muggle World her story would probably have been met with quite a lot of skepticism, but the Black Eagles seemed to hang on to her every word. Being a religious organization in a Middle Age type environment they probably heard strange stories like this all the time.

She spoke of Hogwarts, and the school, and her world, while explaining that she wasn't supposed to be discussing any of this with strangers. She stopped suddenly, taking in a deep breath. She had been speaking uninterrupted for what felt like fifteen minutes.

"Oh sweetie..." Dorothea said, as she affectionately squeezed her leg. "We'll get you back to your school. Promise!"

"I would think." Hubert said tersely. "That you would be primarily concerned about your Head of House!"

Dorothea waved him off. "Edelgard will be fine." She said. "Right Hermione?"

"She SHOULD be." Hermione said anxiously, not sure on how to broach the situation about the Ministry and Voldemort to people who had never heard of these things before. "If she went straight to my Headmaster Dumbledore after the accident, he would do anything in his power."

"Edelgard's sensible." Dorothea told her gently. "I think she'll be fine." Hermione nodded at her, and then returned her smile.

"So I think that's it." Hermione said. "I think this might have happened to me… at Hogwarts. So I think we'll have to wait for the teachers to resolve it. Dumbledore is a genius, I'm sure he'll get to the bottom of it eventually."

She paused.

"But there's no telling how long that will be." She said quickly. "And I'm not sure if there's anything I could do to help speed things along. I may just have to sit tight and wait." The Black Eagles all nodded at her. None of them spoke.

The green haired boy yawned.

He sat upright and blinked at Hermione. "An interesting dilemma." He drawled. "I must say your school sounds fascinating… much more interesting than boring old Garreg Mach."

He yawned again. Hermione stared at him, not sure what he was getting at.

"Anyway." The boy said. "You shouldn't give up hope just yet. Are you not a Witch yourself? Perhaps there is something you could do to bring back Edelgard."

Hermione bit her lip. "I am a Witch." She affirmed. "But I haven't my wand or my any other resources… potion ingredients, books and things. Without those I don't know-"

"We have a library." Dorothea said suddenly, clapping her hands together. "Perhaps you could find something useful up there?"

"A library?" Hermione jolted her head towards her. Suddenly her apprehension and reluctance towards the situation gave way to excitement. A whole new library, with whole new books that she had never even HEARD of before…!

"It's worth a try." The Green haired boy said, standing up. "Here, I will help you get acquainted…"

"Yes please!" Hermione chirped happily as she followed him out the door. The other Black Eagles stared after her, amazed.

"I've never seen Edelgard look so happy." Caspar said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Dorothea asked. "That isn't Edelgard!"

…

Edelgard did not find herself sleeping for very long. Not wishing to disturb the other girls in her dormitory she got up early and prepared for her day. Hermione, she was annoyed to see, did not seem to own any clothes other than her black robes. It was a school uniform, she imagined, as she forced her leg into a tight black sock. At least it had red trimmings.

She spent quite a bit of time in front of the bathroom mirror fighting Hermione's hair. To her dismay it seemed almost impossibly thick and bushy. It would need quite a lot of work to straighten out, and Edelgard had no idea how Witches went about that. She did the best she could with her fingers, scowling at her expression, before heading back downstairs to the Common Room.

Harry and Ron, she was pleased to see, were already waiting for her.

"Ah." She said. They looked up at her as she approached. She awkwardly stood some distance away from them as they looked at each other. "What now?" She asked.

"We have classes today." Harry told her. "You're free to do as you like, but I think you should stick with us until you get used to the Castle. It's very easy to get lost."

"I can imagine." Edelgard said dryly. The amount of nonsense they had had to deal with on the way up to the Tower was mind boggling.

"But first, breakfast." Ron said, more enthusiastically than he had up until now. "Come on!"

Hermione followed the boys down the stairs. The situation was a bit less awkward than last night.

"What are those?" Edelgard asked, gesturing to the large animal banners lining either side of the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, those are our House insignias." Harry told her.

"Really?" Edelgard asked, intrigued, as she took them all in. She found herself surprised that both the Eagle and the Lion each represented a House, as they did in Garreg Mach. Although the Lion was Red rather than blue, and the Eagle was Blue rathe than Black, the coincidence rather struck her.

There was no Deer House, but there was a bright golden yellow with a Badger. The last was a bright green Snake.

"You have four houses?" Edelgard inquired, as they stepped into the Great Hall. She immediately took notice of the vast spread of food on the tables, and the Great morning Sky overhead, but did not comment.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Gryffindor… that's ours… Ravenclaw… Hufflepuff… and Slytherin."

Edelgard almost stopped in her tracks. Harry gave her a funny look.

"What?"

Slytherin. Those who Slither in the Dark. The names were a little bit TOO similar for her liking.

"I didn't like the sound of that last one." She told him. Ron let out a laugh.

"What is it?" She asked, annoyed.

"Slytherin House has a bit of a reputation…" Harry explained to her. "The Other houses tend to dislike them."

"For good reason, I imagine." Edelgard said dryly. Ron laughed again.

"I'm starting to like you, Edelgard!"

They sat down and Edelgard marveled at the vast array of dishes that lay out before her. Eggs, pancakes, muffins, snacks of all shapes and sizes. She did not even know where to begin.

"So Edelgard." Ron said, as he piled sausages onto a plate. "What's your story?"

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry?"

"What were you doing before you came to Hogwarts?" Harry asked her curiously. Edelgard froze, not at all sure how to answer.

"I… was taking a walk around my Academy." She said stiffly. "And then I found myself in your friend's body."

"That's it?" Ron pressed. "That's all you were doing?"

"Yes." Edelgard said stiffly. For the first time, she began to wonder just how good of an idea it was to share information with these people about her past and background. She had spoken nothing of the specifics of where she had come from, other than that it was a school much like Hogwarts. And she had said even less about herself, although Dumbledore had tried to probe her rather subtly during her discussion with him. She still knew very little about this society, and for all she knew they could turn on her at any given moment.

"Tell us about your school, Edelgard." Harry said. He was being rather pushy. He seemed to want to keep her talking.

Edelgad did not know what to say. She could speak of Rhea, her feelings towards the Church of Seiros, her plans for the future. But she knew deep down in her heart that explaining those things to these people would be a very poor idea.

"It's a means to an end." She said at last. "I enjoy my classes… I enjoy what I do. But sometimes I feel…." She paused. "A little out of place."

She shook her head somewhat, trying to clear her head. "There is…." She said. "A man there. A Teacher who has made me feel like…. Like I can do anything."

She stopped talking, flushing a little. She had perhaps said a little too much. Without any word she dug into her first breakfast at Hogwarts.

…

A/N: I can't believe it almost took a month to update! Where does the time go? I have to say I'm not too happy with this one! I hope people aren't getting bored with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ron tried to get her to talk some more about herself over breakfast, but she politely declined. She felt a little embarrassed. They were very nice, and very gracious to her, but she felt no real desire to talk about herself with them. There was too much there she did not want to reveal. Her goals, her ambition, her dreams. None of that, she thought, would sit well with them. They were still children, after all. Considering their attitude and behavior she could tell they weren't from a military background. She doubted they would understand her. Hardly anyone did.

Instead she decided to steer the conversation to their schools. "I must say." She said. "Hogwarts is a far grander Castle than Garreg Mach." She meant it, too. Once she had gotten over the shock of seeing the moving paintings and staircases she began to appreciate the otherworldly beauty of the architecture. There was a serenity to the Castle that was simply not present at Garreg Mach, which always felt like was in the middle of some kind of conflict.

"Yeah, Hogwarts is the most famous school in our world." Ron said, giving Harry a glance. "What's your school like?"

"Nothing so spectacular." She answered primly, as she buttered a small piece of toast. "We have far less students, and less classrooms. We have a small pond, but nothing like your lake." She had seen the Lake from a window as they descended to breakfast that morning.

"What are your friends like?"

Edelgard lowered the piece of toast onto her plate. She stared at it, as if she had never seen it before. Did she REALLY have any friends? Hubert was a retainer, nothing more.

"Edelgard?"

She decided to simply consider her House mates her friends. "Well…" She said cautiously. "My Housemates and I do everything together. We don't have a whole lot in common, besides hailing from the same general area…" She trailed off, thinking for the first time of the others. Dorothea, Bernadetta, Caspar, Petra, Lindhart. Oh, and Ferdinand too, she supposed. She wondered how they were getting on with Hermione.

Harry was giving her a considering look. She wondered what was going on in his mind. She found herself staring down at her own reflection in the spoon at her fingers. Hermione's mousy expression peered back at her. She strongly resembled Bernadetta, she thought. The hair had the same kind of wild untamedness to it. It was driving her mad: she much preferred her own body. Being in Hermione's shoes made her feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'm sure Dumbledore is going to get this thing fixed." Harry told her. "You'll be back home in no time."

Edelgard nodded, her lips pursed, her head turning to the staff table. Dumbledore was sitting there, conversing with a woman that Edelgard understood to be Professor McGonagall. She took the chance to get a good look at all of the other teachers. Many of whom had been shooting her curious looks all throughout the meal. Professor Snape, the man she had been told was the one tasked with fixing her problem, was not present. Although seemingly an unpleasant man if Harry and Ron's offhand remarks about him were any indication, Edelgard appreciated that he seemed to be taking the responsibility of her presence seriously. Nothing she had seen so far from the castle seemed to indicate that she was at any risk of attack.

No, her primary worry now, as it always was, what Hermione Granger would be doing with her body, and how the Church would react to the situation. If Hermione acted out, if she began to notice certain things about the Church and questioned them, if Garreg Mach was invaded… she could quite easily be killed. If that happened Edelgard would not have a body to return to. She would simply be declared dead and forgotten about, like all of her siblings…

The fingers around her silverware tightened. A raging, intense feeling of fiery emotion was welling up within her. Even if that happened… even if her body was killed, she would not give up. Even death itself could not stop her from realizing her Dream.

"Edelgard?"

Edelgard smiled as she turned back to Harry. "Forgive me." She said quietly. "I was… simply thinking of Hermione."

Ron sympathetically nodded behind her. "I miss her." He said, his voice gloomy. "Going to school in this place isn't the same without her."

Harry nodded.

"I'll try and make it as easy on you as I am able." Edelgard promised, smiling slightly. "Perhaps in the end you will miss me when I'm gone."

The boys laughed, and Edelgard found herself genuinely smiling along with them. They weren't bad people, not at all. If situations were a little bit different, if they had all been going to Garreg Mach together, they may have done very well for themselves.

Edelgard had been given a surprising amount of freedom by the Headmaster: Although she was not a student here and had no business being at the school, she was allowed to wander the castle and grounds at her leisure. Harry and Ron, out of concern for their friend, were more than willing to look after her.

"I had hoped we would have seen the last of this place for a while." Ron grunted as they stepped foot into the most magnificent library Edelgard had ever seen in her life. Her eyes widened as they wandered the rows and shelves lined with books. Ancient tomes describing this world's magic, guides to dealing with household pests, books on divining the future and…

"History!"

Ron and Harry gave each other knowing looks as Edelgard reached forward and procured a book called 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot off of the bookshelf. She held it gingerly in her hand, her hands feeling the rough binding.

"Hermione had the entire thing memorized before she even got to school." Ron informed her, laughing. Edelgard smiled at him as she ran her hand along the cover.

"Did she?" The more she heard about Hermione's studiousness the more she began to respect her. She knew by now that first year students at Hogwarts were usually around ten or eleven years old. Most would not have read a tome like this cover to cover that young. She could tell at a glance that Ron and Harry had not.

She had been wanting to learn more about the background of this new world for quite a long while now, and a good History Book was just what she needed to iron out the details. She found herself settling down at a library table with Harry and Ron and began to read.

She had just been in the process of learning about the concept of Muggles and segregation of the magical community from them when Ron nudged her in the arm. She looked up at him, blinking owlishly, as he tilted his head to the side. She followed his gaze, and noticed a blonde, pale faced boy snickering with his friends some distance away.

"Malfoy." Ron said disparagingly. "Stay away from him, alright?

Her eyes narrowed. "And why should I do that?" She asked sharply. She did not appreciate being told what to do.

Ron seemed somewhat taken aback and did not know how to answer.

"Because he's a prat that's why." Harry said, recovering faster than Ron did. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "His Father is in with Voldemort."

"Who?"

Ron started, giving her a surprised look. But Harry looked calm and composed. Ron turned on him, hissing. "Don't say the name!"

"Who?" Edelgard repeated, this time a bit more dangerously. Harry bent his head closer to her and lowered his voice.

"Voldemort." He said, ignoring Ron's agitated noises. "Is a murderer." Edelgard stared at him, the gears in her head turning. There was a strange, venomous quality in his tone that told her all she needed to know, and yet at the same time nothing at all.

She tilted her head back to Malfoy, deciding that she should change the topic. "And Malfoy's Father is working for him?"

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"I see." Edelgard said, unwilling to comment further until she more thoroughly understood the situation. She had never heard the name Voldemort before, but the way Harry and Ron spoke of him made her think that he was hated and feared by all who knew his name. It reminded her an awful lot of how students at the Academy spoke of the Flame Emperor. How the mysterious, masked enemy of the Church seemed to always be one step ahead of her enemies.

Unlike the Church and its followers, however, Edelgard knew the Flame Emperor very well. She was well aware that the common perception of her being a monster were completely unfounded. The gossip, the stories, the propaganda that was pushed by the Church… all of it was a sick twist of what had actually happened. They controlled the narrative, and therefore controlled the way history was seen. Even Professor Byleth-

She found herself tightening a little bit. More than anyone else in her life, she found herself longing to speak to the Professor. He understood her in a way that no one in her life had ever had before. She found herself opening up to him more than she ever had to anyone in her life ever before. He made her feel….

Sad?

Happy?

Lonely?

It was all such a strange mixture. Such a strange torrent of emotions poured through her every time she thought of Byleth, which was very often, that she often had no idea what to make of them. The only thing she knew for sure, the only thing that mattered to her, was that ensuring that Byleth was by her side when she took the Empire for herself. After that happened, after she was able to reveal her true self to him… then maybe it would all start to make sense.

"This… Voldemort." Edelgard said, her voice quiet. "Please tell me more, once we return to the common room."

Harry gave her a nod, and Edelgard felt a strong burst of understanding between them. Perhaps they had more in common than she had originally assumed.

…

The books at Garreg Mach were fascinating. Although the library was far lesser than that of Hogwarts, Hermione could not bring herself to mind. As she was in a completely new world, each and every book on those shelves was completely alien to her. It was like discovering a new book series from her favorite childhood author: it was a magical feeling combing through the books with Lindhart, trying to pick out topics that interested her. Although her intention was to try and discover some method of returning home, she ended up giving in to temptation and pulling a wide variety of books of the shelves. From the history of the Adrestian Empire to religious texts, Hermione dove in with gusto.

She started with a general outline of the continent, examining its shape and layout. As she had been told, there were three major powers. The Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance. It seemed hundreds of years ago the Adrestian Empire had controlled most, if not all of the territory on the continent before losing control to Faerghus, which in turn led to the formation of the Leicester alliance.

She had hoped to learn more about Edelgard in these books, the same way she had learned about Harry Potter before actually meeting him, but was disappointed to see that she was not mentioned. This was a medieval period and they possibly could not keep up to date with current events. Or perhaps Edelgard had simply not yet made her mark on history.

Lindhart had been watching her pour over books, and although he had offered many suggestions he was not reading with her. He simply sat, his hands on his head, yawning occasionally. Hermione brushed the long silver hair with her fingers as she stared at the large pile of books before her.

…

A/N

Finally found the time to finish this chapter! Funnily enough it happened so soon after I started my second playthrough of Three Houses. I'm HOPING to finish Golden Deer before my next update, and then I can finish off with Blue Lions. I'm so excited! This is my favorite game on the Switch in a long time.

Please, please, please leave a favorite and review. I definitely want to hear what you think of my portrayals of Edelgard and Hermione! And what you think of where the plot is headed. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione did not even know where to begin. There were so many books sitting beore her that she felt almost overwhelmed. She had not been so lost in a library since she had first come to Hogwarts. There she had had to struggle with the knowledge that everything that she had once thought to be mere fiction was very much real, but now she was in completely uncharted territory. She had no idea what the world at large was like, outside of the bare basics. She knew of the Monastery, and the Three powers that existed on the continent, but very little about the world itself.

"Hey Lindhart?"

He blinked up at her. He had been staring absentmindedly at her for the past several minutes. Hermione wondered what was running through his mind.

"What is the Empire like?"

He yawned. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to know."

He waved his hand at a specific volume on the table. "Everything you need to know is in there." He said. Hermione frowned. She had been hoping for a more thorough explanation. She had just realized that it would be very difficult to piece together the history of an entire continent when she had no idea what year it was.

"Yo hoo!"

Hermione jumped. A book clattered at her foot as she glanced upward to see the tall, busty girl from earlier walking towards them, a tray of food in hand.. A strange hat lay on the side of her head, but she was smiling more widely than anyone she had seen at the Monastery so far.

"The Professor asked me to bring you food." She explained, as she set the tray down on the table. "We're not usually allowed to eat in the library, but the Professor understands that you're not willing to leave just yet."

"Wow." Hermione said, impressed, and very grateful. "Thank you!" She paused. "Your name is… Dorothea, isn't it?"

"That's right." Dorothea said, looking very pleased. "You remembered!"

"How could I not?" Hermione answered, recalling the conversation in the dining hall. "You stuck out."

Dorothea giggled as she set the tray down on the table. Hermione hurriedly reached upward and moved the books to the side. She was quick to notice there was enough for two. "Did I?" Dorothea asked, laughing a little, as she moved to sit down. "Well, I suppose… I was very worried."

"Worried?" Hermione repeated, a little befuddled. Dorothea was staring at her rather intently. She giggled.

"I've never seen Edelgard look at me like that." She confessed. "I think I would have known you weren't her just by looking at you. You carry yourself differently."

"I see." Hermione said, a little warily. "Were you close to Edelgard then?"

"Well, as close as anyone CAN be to Edelgard." Dorothea said. "She's very shy, she's not very forward with what she's feeling and her position makes her… ah, reluctant to associate with anyone beneath her station. And since she's the Imperial Princess…"

Hermione felt an unpleasant welsh wall up in her stomach. She suddenly saw the image of Draco Malfoy in her mind's eye.

"She's not a stuck up snob, is she?" Hermione asked anxiously. She barely had time to worry whether or not this was offensive before Dorothea burst into giggles.

"Stuck up?" Dorothea repeated. "Well… a little bit. But she's really not a bad person at all. I daresay she treats me very well. And I'm a commoner, so it's not required for her to even speak to me."

"A commoner?" Hermione repeated, surprised.

"Oh yes." Dorothea said. "I'm the only commoner in the Black Eagle House." She sounded incredibly proud of the fact. "Everyone else here are from Imperial Noble Families, but not me. I'm here of my own merit." She traced a finger along her neck, smiling. But Hermione could not help but feel that the smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"So this school isn't open to the public?" Hermione inquired. She had been wondering about this ever since she had learned that Edelgard was an Imperial Princess.

"Well, you have to pay a lofty fee to the Church." Dorothea said. "And you need to have the necessary qualifications… But this is the premier academy for Knights on the continent. Students from all three powers go."

"The Adrestian Empire, the Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance."

Dorothea gave her a surprised look, before giving a knowing glance to the books sitting to her side. "Well, you've certainly been working hard." She chirped. "The professor warned us that you knew nothing about the world, butit seems you're catching up. I'd say a month or so and you'll be able to get by just fine."

"I'm not so sure." Hermione answered. "Do I even have a month?" She had feared that the Emperor of Adrestia, Edelgard's father, would come bursting in the monastery demanding her back. The thought was not very appealing to her.

"Well, when do you think you'll be sent back?" Dorothea asked anxiously. "I mean… are they working on it now, do you think?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm here because of a freak accident." She said gloomily. "If it had been an easy fix, I would have been sent back by now. I suspect my Teachers are going to have invent new magic to get me back." She had heard of how most magical discoveries had traditionally been made to undo accidents like this.

"You came from a school of sorcery, right?" Dorothea asked, placing a finger against her cheek. Hermione felt herself instinctively seize up.

"Uh, yes…" She said cautiously, not entirely sure where this conversation was going to go.

"Ooooh, how wonderful." Dorothea said, beaming. "Are you any good at magic then?"

The way she said that was so casual, Hermione was almost taken aback by it. She had wondered whether or not magic had a place in this world, and whether it was tolerated by the Church. If Dorothea was so upfront about it…

"Well, yes." Hermione said. "Hogwarts is the world's most prestigious school for magic."

"Fascinating." Dorothea said. "Perhaps you could offer me a demonstration? I'm a mage myself."

"Mage…" Hermione murmured. Did she mean that she studied wandless magic? Or did it have a different connotation here? "Well, I haven't my wand." She said apologetically. "I'm not sure if I could show you anything interesting… besides, I'm not sure if my magic came with me."

The thought of Edelgard running around in her body with powers that she might not be able to control bothered Hermione. From everything she could gather Edelgard was a cool and sophisticated young woman and would probably simply live life as a squid or a muggle. She probably wouldn't run around blowing things up with her mind. Unless something at Hogwarts really, really upset her…

"What do you mean, came with you?" Dorothea inquired. "Do you not remember how to use magic?"

"I remember." Hermione said. "But I'm not sure if Edelgard has the capacity for magic."

"She is familiar." Dorothea said. "She doesn't specialize in it, but she does understand the fundamentals."

"What does Edelgard specialize in?" Hermione was growing increasingly curious about the curriculum at the Academy. Dorothea smiled at her. This time she looked genuinely happy.

"She's a frontline fighter." She explained. "She's incredibly strong, and a fantastic leader."

"A fighter…" Hermione glanced at the back of her hand doubtfully. The soft, delicate looking skin did not look anything like that of a warrior. For whatever reason, Garreg Mach seemed to have a much more egalitarian approach to warfare than the Muggle World had. She had noticed upon meeting the Black Eagles that the class was almost evenly split between male and female. But Edelgard was a small, lithe girl that stood just a little over five feet tall. She had difficult imagining her carrying a sword into battle.

"I swear it's true." Dorothea told her. "Do you want to sit in on our training session? You can work with us if you like."

Hermione almost immediately found herself shaking her head. "No… no." She said quickly. "That won't be…. I'm not interested." She flushed. "I think I'll just sit in here until my teachers fix this problem." She said. "I'm not… interested in fighting."

Dorothea nodded, and gently touched her hand. "I understand." She said warmly. "But you can't stay in here all the time… tell you what. How about I show you around the Monastery?"

Hermione gave her a surprised look, and then returned the smile. "Yes- yes! I would love that." She turned to the green haired boy. "Er, if that's okay with you Lindhart-"

His head was on the table. He had fallen fast asleep. Dorothea rolled her eyes at him as she gave Hermione an exasperated look.

"Ignore him." She said huffily. "I'm amazed he was still awake when I got here."

She got to her feet and beckoned Hermione to follow. Hermione grabbed the half eaten tray and followed her back down out of the library.

…

Later that evening Edelgard found herself sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was warily eyeing the awkward looking ginger cat that was glaring at her from Ron's lap. The cat, she had been told, belonged to Hermione and understood perfectly well that Edelgard was an imposter. It did not seem to take kindly to her, and seemed to have decided that Ron Weasley was its owner for the time being. Ron, seemingly taking the task to heart, had been spoiling it cat treats that Edelgard had found in Hermione's things.

"Tell me…" Edelgard said, now that they were alone. "Who is Voldemort?" The question had been burning in her head ever since the name had been brought up.

Ron was looking very uncomfortable, but Harry was looking very grave and solemn.

"He is…" Harry said, his voice quiet. "A Dark Wizard."

He stopped speaking, as if trying to decide how best to explain. Edelgard sat patiently, understanding that it must be very difficult to explain these complex societal issues to a complete outsider.

"Many years ago." Harry said. "Voldemort came into power. Witches and Wizards all over the country lived in fear of him. He wanted control… he wanted power. And he was willing to kill to get it."

Edelgard stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away from him. Once again she was beginning to find herself strongly reminded of the Flame Emperor. How so many viewed her as extreme, a complete monster.

"He seemed unstoppable for a long time." Harry said. "Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead." He spoke with a bitter finality. Edelgard found herself suspecting that Harry himself lost something precious to this Dark Lord.

"And what happened?"

"He was stopped." Harry told her. "By…"

Ron shot him a knowing look, but Harry took no heed.

"By something." Harry said. "And for thirteen years he was out of power. But now…"

"He's back?" Edelgard whispered, her eyes not leaving his face. Harry nodded.

"Yes." He said. "And he wants…" He hesitated. "Something."

He was being awfully vague and unspecific, but Edelgard thought she understood why. Harry was a nobody to this Dark Lord. He likely did not understand his motivations, his methods, his powers. He was only aware of what the children of his most devout followers did, and despised them for it. She could not expect to get a reasonable answer about the true nature of the Dark Lord from this boy.

"I see." Edelgard said quietly. "You are in the middle of a war?" She had rather thought the school had seemed rather peaceful and upbeat. It did not seem like wartime.

Harry and Ron cast a dark look at each other.

"No." Harry said, his voice dark. "But we should be."

Edelgard did not understand the situation. She did not feel as if she understood the politics of the world, the nature of school, or the Dark Lord himself. But in that moment, she saw herself in Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Edelgard fixed her gaze on Harry, her expression tight.

"What do you mean, you should be at war?" She asked, her expression never leaving Harry Potter. She could see that Ron Weasley had suddenly gone pale white and looked very uncomfortable, but she paid him no mind. Her piercing gaze was fixed squarely at Harry Potter.

His green eyes had drifted away from hers. He did not seem intimidated by her gaze, but neither did he seem particularly interested in answered. He looked forlorn and somehow distant. He seemed contemplative. Edelgard thought he wasn't sure where to begin.

"Voldemort." He began, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Ron. "Has returned. He has started gathering his followers, building up his new army, and is looking for ways to take over." His voice was starch and bitter. "But no one is willing to believe it." He cast his look up at the stairs. "No one believes ME…"

That last point piqued her interest, but she thought it best to focus in on the wider issue. "No one believes has returned?" She asked sharply. "How?" But a prickling thought in the back of her mind, the same one that made itself known when she had first heard Voldemort's name. _Because he doesn't want them to know. _

"The Ministry of Magic." Harry said, his voice bitter. "Our government… they refuse to accept he's back." Edelgard could see his hand shaking with rage. In a sharp moment of clarity she understood why Harry was unable to explain to her the situation. He was filled with a deep rage, a passionate hatred for these people and what they had done. One not at all dissimilar to her own. Like her he was somewhat unwilling to spill out his entire heart and passion to people he barely knew. The only person Edelgard had ever met that she had shared her thoughts with was Professor Byleth, a man she respected and trusted more than anyone else. She felt a strong surge of compassion for Harry: He trusted her the same way she trusted Byleth.

"When Voldemort returned at the end of last year…" Harry continued. "He murdered our friend. I saw him. And when I tried to explain what happened-" His voice was shaky and emotional.

She found herself standing up and turning herself to the fire. She stared into it, watching the flames dance and flicker in the flames.

"This Ministry." Edelgard whispered, as she watched the flames burn intensely within their confines. "Is not working in the best interests of the people." She found herself thinking of all the leaders she had known in her life. Her father, weak and powerless. Rhea, corrupt and insidious. The Flame Emperor, who was willing to burn entire countries to the ground in order to realize a grander ambition.

Harry found himself freezing, before giving a nod. "Yeah." He said. "I'd say so. It's only a matter of time now… until things go back to how they were before."

She clenched her hand into a fist. The same sort of anger and passion, that internalized passion that drove her to take action when no one else would, or could.

"Harry." She said, her voice firm and confident. "You are not alone."

Harry's eyes fell on her, surprised, as she turned around to face her, her balled hand pressed against her chest.

"I understand how you feel, Harry." She said. "But moping about a lack of action from your government is not going to enact changes. We need to find a way to act, and take action."

She found her lips tightening as she stared at him.

"I do not know how long I will be here with you." She said. "For all I know Professor Snape has already finished his cure. But it does not matter if I go back to Garreg Mach tomorrow: I WILL help you expose Voldemort. You WILL get your war. You will take action and protect everyone you care about."

She reached out a hand to him and offered a small smile. "Reach for my hand." She said. "And we'll soar away, into a new dawn. These dark days that you fear… I promise you, I will not allow them to pass."

Harry found himself reaching forward and their fingers entwined. Edelgard smiled as she pulled him to his feet.

"Now." She said. "You need to tell me everything you know about Voldemort, and the Ministry, and their propaganda. Effective propaganda must be rooted in truth, otherwise people will question it. An outright lie cannot sustain itself without excessive, questionable censorship…"

..

Garreg Mach had intrigued her from the very beginning. Although she had no opportunity to really look around the architecture and grounds on her own due to her situation, what little she had seen fascinated her. Knights patrolled the halls of the Monastery, armed and looking ready for battle. Students filtered between them, carrying books and pens and chatting amongst themselves. And plenty of places seemed to have some kind of religious meaning behind them, although she knew so little about the religion of Fodlan that she had no idea what they meant.

"Well?" Dorothea asked, smiling at her. "Where would you like to go first?"

Hermione did not fancy walking back down to the pond that she woken up in, and so it was decided to primarily explore the Cathedral that the library was situated in. Hermione found little of interest in the upper floors: It was mostly lodgings for the staff at the Academy, certain high ranking Knights, and Rhea herself. However her attitude changed completely when they stepped into the Church proper.

"Oooooh."

Hogwarts didn't have its own Church, likely due to the magical community's history of religious persecution. However Hermione found herself rather charmed by the solemn, peaceful atmosphere, and fascinated by the differences between churches back home. It seemed far larger, and far more spacious. She could clearly see a number of students standing in front of a pedestal, their heads bent over in prayer.

Dorothea was giving her a strange look. As if remembering herself, Hermione placed a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, in a whisper. "Did I offend you? I didn't do anything disrespectful, did I?"

Dorothea's expression brightened a little.

"Oh no." She said. "Not at all. Um, do you know anything about the Church of Seiros?"

Hermione thought it prudent to be honest. "Nothing." She said. "Is that what this is? A shrine for Seiros?"

"That's right." Dorothea said, nodding. "This entire Monastery is built and maintained by the Church to honor the Goddess."

"Is Seiros the name of the Goddess?"

"Oh no." Dorothea said, sounding surprised. "Seiros is the name of the Saint that founded this Church a thousand years ago." She gave Hermione another considering look.

"What is it?" Hermione asked blankly.

"Well…" Dorothea said. "I don't believe in the Goddess, so I'm probably not the person to ask these kinds of questions." She spoke casually, but she seemed somehow hesitant to elaborate.

"They allow nonbelievers to attend school here?" Hermione asked, without thinking. She had assumed that every student in the academy was a devout follower of the faith.

"Shhh." Dorothea placed a finger to her lips. "Let's not talk about it here, okay?" She didn't seem frightened, but Hermione quickly understood that she was reluctant to elaborate more in a room dedicated to prayer.

"Of course." Hermione said quickly. "Um, lead the way." Dorothea smiled at her and touched her shoulder, pulling her out of the room.

"You're a smart girl." Dorothea told her, as they stepped down the stairs to the bridge that led to the other building. "Asking all of these questions."

"Oh, thank you." Hermione said, pleased at the compliment. "Um, that… that conversation wouldn't have gotten you into trouble, would it?"

"Well, not really." Dorothea said. "Plenty of people in the knighthood aren't true believers… Petra from our house is from Brigid. They don't worship the goddess there. And I think Claude from the Golden Deer House isn't a believer either, and he's supposed to be house leader."

The culture in this world seemed to differ from her own. Although it was a medieval society, they didn't seem to have any of the problems that hers had had. There was no persecution against magic, no disease, everything was polished and clean. And now she was being told there was a certain degree of religious tolerance as well.

Dorothea smirked to herself. "Supposed to be." She said. "Claude is kind of a… well, he's nothing like Edelgard, like me tell you." She spoke wistfully, with a hint of sadness. Hermione found herself feeling a burst of sympathy for her new friend.

"Do you miss Edelgard?"

"Miss her?" Dorothea touched her hair and began to run her fingers through it. "I'm worried… deeply worried. I'm scared she isn't going to come back."

"She will." Hermione promised her. "I guarantee it."

Dorothea nodded, although her eyes betrayed her unease at her statement. She was not sure whether to take her reassurance at face value.

"Look." Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our age. If anyone can figure this out, it's him. You'll have your friend back in no time."

Dorothea offered her a small smile.

"Such a sweet girl, on top of everything else." She said. "You know, Hermione, I'm beginning to worry that when I do get Edelgard back I'll lose another friend."

Hermione felt her cheeks going red.

They took a turn around the pond and the greenhouses. Plenty of students offered them respectful greetings, and Hermione found herself freezing at the amount of eyes on her.

"Word may have gotten out among the Golden Deer." Dorothea whispered to her. "Caspar can't keep his mouth shut… The Blue Lions aren't back from their mission yet, so they probably don't know. We'll have to explain it to them when they do return."

"Mission?" Hermione repeated, bemused.

"Oh yes." Dorothea said. "You wouldn't know… well, every month the Church sends each of the Houses on various missions around the Continent. To rout bandits and such for the citizenry."

Hermione found herself stopping in her tracks as she stared at Dorothea, open mouthed.

"You go out and fight?"

"Well, yes." Dorothea said, surprised, as she turned around and faced her. "This is a military academy, after all."

"I wouldn't think that you would be allowed to take to the field." Hermione told her.

"Well, it's first hand experience." Dorothea said. "There's only so much you can learn out of books, you know."

Hermione found herself taking in a large incline of breath. The image of a toad suddenly filled her mind's eye. (You will learn out of this book for your O.W.L. Granger, and you will like it)

"I agree." Hermione said, her voice taking on a new edge to it. "I wish we did that."

Dorothea giggled, placing a hand on her mouth. "Well, maybe you can make the most out of your time here?" She suggested. "And learn how to fight."

"I know a little bit about fighting." Hermione said defensively. She had helped Harry work train for the Triwizard Tournament last year, but again she thought of Professor Umbridge. That foul, disgusting Toad…

"But I think I will try to learn." She said. "I'm interested in how you use wandless magic."

"Ah, are you?"

Dorothea flicked her wrist and an intense flame burst from her palm and into the sky. Hermione jumped as Dorothea giggled again.

"I'm sure we can work something out with the Professor." She said. "Edelgard hasn't been training in magic, but you have. I'm curious to see just how well you take to our curriculum here."

"Will I be allowed to do that?"

"I don't see why not." Dorothea answered. "Let's speak to Byleth about it when we see him."

She turned around, as if to walk away, but then stopped mid step as she came to a door in the dormitory

"Oh darn, I forgot." She muttered, as she turned to the door. She raised her hand and began banging on it loudly. Hermione found herself jumping. "It's time to come out!" Dorothea shouted. "Edelgard usually handles Bernie." She told Hermione. "Bernie doesn't like leaving her room. Edelgard is usually the one who gets her out-"

"I'm sick!" A small, mousy voice from the other side of the door said. "I had something nasty for lunch and… ugh…"

There was a strained, somehow false sounding noise. Dorothea rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Don't you want to meet Hermione?" Dorothea asked. "She's very nice."

…

A/N

Alright guys. The DLC is coming out soon and I THINK I may be required to either

Declare it non canon to the story

Hold off on updating for a bit so I can play it and incorporate elements of it into future events.

I'm not completely sure just how drastically the DLC will change our understanding of the plot or characters (Personally I'm just expecting more Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude moments at school) Obviously I have a general idea of where I want the story to go, but I'm not sure yet whether the DLC will interfere with that yet.

Please read and review. Offer me feedback on the characters, the stories, and what you expect going forward. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

The two girls stared at the door apprehensively. Hermione was not entirely sure what to think as Dorothea sighed.

"It's always the same with her." She said, rolling her eyes. She pressed herself to the door and closed her eyes. "Bernie, sweetie." She said, her voice nice and warm. "It's time to come out. It's not good to keep yourself locked up like that. How are you ever going to meet any boys?"

A high pitched wail came from the other side of the door. Hermione was distinctly reminded of Moaning Myrtle. Dorothea sighed.

"I don't know how Edelgard does it." She told Hermione. "Really…"

"Can I try?" Hermione said, stepping forward. Dorothea, despite a look of reluctance, stepped away. "Umm… Bernie?"

The sound on the other side stopped.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione said, placing her hand on the door. "Um, it's nice to meet you."

There was silence on the other side of the door. Encouraged by the lack of wailing, Hermione pressed onward.

"I'd really like to talk to you someday." She said. "And maybe… be your friend. For as long as I'm here."

"Hermione?" The girl repeated. "The girl who-"

"Edelgard, yes." Hermione said. "I'll be stepping away from the door now. You can come on out."

She pushed herself off the door and walked off. Dorothea stared at her, and then back at the door.

"Wha-"

The door slowly began to open and Hermione turned around to see the smallest, frailest looking girl she had ever seen in her life. Wild purple hair ran over her head in knots, and big eyes stared up at her with unease. Hermione found herself thinking that the girl reminded her of a house elf. She had been quick to notice that Edelgard was very short, but Bernie was even shorter. More than that, though, Bernie seemed to have that nervous, uneasy disposition that many house elves seemed to have. Hermione felt a strong surge of affection for her.

"Hello." Hermione said, as she stepped back to the door. Bernie made a surprised MEEP sound and then took a hurried step back. Hermione almost hesitated, but she ended up raising her hand to the girl. Bernie stared at it.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Hermione said, smiling at her patiently. She continued to hold out her hand to her. Bernie continued to stare at it. Dorothea made a noise behind her, trying to get her attention, but Hermione ignored it.

"We're going to go see Professor Byleth." Hermione said. "Do you want to walk with us?"

Bernie was staring at her with wide, scared eyes. Hermione felt a strong sense of pity for her. She seemed to be a complete wreck. This was not a person who should be enrolled here.

She did not speak, but continued staring at Edelgard with wide eyes. Hermione stared at her. She had learned during her work on S.P.E.W that it wasn't a good idea to try and force change. These people lived the way they did for a reason, and found comfort in it. There was clearly something wrong with Bernie, but Hermione couldn't force her to change.

"If you don't want to come, that's fine." Hermione told her. "But I'm really glad I had the change to speak to you, regardless."

She smiled at her and turned away, back to Dorothea. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Well, uh, sure." Dorothea said, looking back and forth between the two of them. She nodded to herself and then turned away from Bernie.

They left together, climbing up the stairs and around the corner. Once Bernie was out of earshot Dorothea started speaking again.

"I'm really sorry about her." She said. "I don't understand her, I really don't."

"I do." Hermione said quietly. She could tell just by looking at her that she had been the victim of very harsh abuse. She wasn't sure whether she should explain her thoughts to Dorothea though, and thought it best to change the subject. "Where does Professor Byleth live, anyway?" To her shock, Dorothea giggled

"Oooooh, already interested, are you?"

"Huh?"

She turned to look at her, shocked, and Dorothea giggled at her expression.

"Usually when a girl asks where Professor Byleth lives." She said. "She's thinking about visiting after dark." She giggled. "It took me a couple of days to get there, but you're already…-"

"No no no." Hermione said quickly, frantically. "I didn't mean it like that…"

Dorothea laughed. "Sure you didn't." She teased. "You're more like Edelgard than you think." She winked at her playfully.

Hermione took in a deep breath, and then exhaled. Dorothea… she had simply been relieved to have someone there was nice and friendly to her. But she was beginning to notice some of her personality flaws. She was loath to admit it, but it seemed like her closest friend at the academy was actually a huge slut.

"What kind of men do you like, Hermione?" Dorothea asked curiously. "If you really don't like the Professor."

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to know."

"I like men with red hair." Hermione said without thinking. And then she blushed.

"Ooooooh." Dorothea said, and for the first time Hermione felt a strong sense of revulsion at the idea of having a big sister in Dorothea. "Do tell."

"There's nothing to tell." Hermione said, with her nose in the air. She was trying very hard to hard her discomfort.

Dorothea reached forward and wrapped her arm around hers. "There's ALWAYS something to tell." She said. "We're going to have some tea, and you are going to tell me EVERYTHING." To Hermione's horror she was spun around and marched back down the stairs, across the courtyard, past Bernadetta's room, past the greenhouse and the dock, and up some stairs to the cafeteria.

"What about Professor Byleth?" Hermione asked, squirming uncomfortably. "Don't you want to talk to him?" She was desperate for some kind of out."

Dorothea giggled. "I'm not thinking about me right now. I'm thinking about _you!" _

…

Edelgard was sitting up late. She had taken to attempting to tidy up Hermione's bushy brown hair. She disliked the long, intricate girls and sought to remove them. Hermione, it seemed, was not all that fussy about her appearance. She was very unhealthy and somewhat chubby, and Edelgard was beginning to resent it.

She had spent hours listening to Harry describe his conflict with Voldemort. How he had risen from the dead, how he had killed Harry's friend Cedric and forced him to duel with him. How he had escaped, traumatized, back to a government and ruler that refused to acknowledge what had happened. And how at that moment, Voldemort was out there building his army.

Edelgard found the story fascinating, and at the same time rather strange. On one hand, Voldemort was, as she had already known, greatly known and feared throughout the wizarding world. It seemed to be well documented among historians that his reign of terror was one of the all time worse in the region, and inspired fear to this day. The mere act of speaking his name made you a target of his supporters. At one point he was well on his way to toppling this society and twisting it to his own image.

On the other hand, he had somehow been defeated by a child. By some inexplicable cause, Voldemort seemed to be completely incapable of slaughtering this boy, who had become sort of a messianic figure in this world. And it seemed that this weakness was consuming him and his decisions.

In some ways Voldemort was no different than her, but in others he seemed completely different. Rather, now that she knew more about Harry, she felt a stronger connection than she had previously. Like her he had been through his own hardships and tribulations, and in his own way he had overcome him.

But he had no support.

During her conversation with Harry she found herself aghast at how the 'good guys' as Ron called them seemed intent on keeping Harry, their ace in the hole, completely in the dark about now just what Voldemort was up to, but what they themselves were doing to combat him. Harry had a vague idea of a group of people working hard to expose the government's lies to the public, but Edelgard thought that was ridiculous. The government was not the enemy of the people. The enemy was. If the government was corrupt, simply conquer them and force them to do what was necessary to preserve the peace of the nation.

Once more she wondered whether there was more to the story. Harry, all of his goo qualities aside, seemed almost completely ignorant of who exactly was involved in the conspiracy, other than the Minister of Magic and those directly under him.

Was it his fault? Edelgard had studied him closely as he spoke to her at length on the subject, and decided that it wasn't. He was very passionate about stopping Voldemort, protecting people, exposing the Ministry for what it was. But he simply had no idea where to begin.

If Edelgard had not been born the Princess of the Empire, she would never have had the resources and influence she needed to accomplish her Dream. If she had never learned to fight, she would not be able to defend her ideals. And if she had never met the Professor… she would be dead.

She felt her chest tighten. Yes… Harry, for whatever reason, was being shut up in this castle. He was being taught alongside his future political enemies, learning the same things as them, with no specialized preparation or training for what was going to come in the war with government. He had the passion and drive to fight, but did not have the slightest clue about what that entailed… besides the very basics.

Bravery and passion would only get one so far. Edelgard was determined to give him more than that. And a good place to start would be with the leader of the resistance. Albus Dumbledore.

It was strange that she a more firm grip on how she felt about Harry and his enemies than she did his allies. What was Dumbledore's plan? He was clearly more influential than a mere schoolmaster. Whereas someone like Rhea surrounded themselves with beauty and wealth to emphasize their power, Dumbledore seemed to prefer operating in the shadows. Perhaps this explained his approach to the war. Perhaps his goal was to try and end it before it began.

But if that was the case, Harry SHOULD know about it. It wasn't the idea of Voldemort that terrified Harry: It was the uncertainty and that feeling of facing the unknown, which Edelgard knew from experience was the most terrifying thing of all.

She found herself wondering what she would have done in Harry's shoes. Would she have been pressured to not act by those around her? Or would she have still managed to rise up and change things for the better? She wasn't sure. Harry after all was still a couple of years younger than herself. He was at that age where he was only just starting to understand how he felt about the world, and what he would change if he could. Perhaps in another couple of years….

She still knew too little. She knew very well how the Church of Seiros had influenced the continent for its own ends to divert power away from the Empire. Perhaps a similar power was at play here. One that she wasn't even aware of. It would be foolish to jump to any unnecessary conclusions before thoroughly understanding the situation.

But then again, Hogwarts was like Garreg Mach. The children of people from all sorts of backgrounds went to school here. By studying them, and their attitudes and their beliefs, it might be possible to gain a better understanding of what was happening here.

Edelgard smiled to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her bushy brown hair was becoming increasingly straight. There was nothing to be afraid of. Voldemort still lacked the military might needed to seize this country by force. She would do everything in her power to help Harry build up his own army, greater and more terrible than anything. And the best time to take that first step was right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Edelgard found herself thinking of the ancient hero Marth as she was staring around at the Hogwarts students.

Marth was her complete opposite: he had been overthrown from power at a young age and forced into hiding. Whereas she had practically been enslaved by her status as a powerless Emperor's daughter, the Prince Marth was free to do as he pleased until it was time to reclaim his throne. He had had no forces to his name other than a devoted brand of his most loyal knights, but due to his own natural charm and charisma formed armies out of the ranks of his defeated enemies. Marth did not truly conquer his Kingdom: He reclaimed it, to the joy of all the people of Altea.

At least, that was how the story went. Perhaps the true story was completely different, or perhaps it wasn't true at all. Edelgard wasn't sure.

The people of Altea were not happy under their new rulers, and were eager to return to the old ways. A symbol of the old order, the Prince Marth, was all the encouragement they needed to rebuild their homes and civilization. It was not necessary for Marth to overthrow and subjugate a corrupt bureaucracy, the people already knew who was to blame for their suffering.

Harry, she felt, had more in common with Marth than she did. The Magical World did not need a complete overhaul, a complete burning. It did not need to be razed to the ground and built up again. It needed a leader that would stand up and protect the interests of the people.

"You need to stop thinking about how all of this effects you." Edelgard said to Harry. "And think about how this effects everyone around you."

She waved her arm around the Great Hall. "Everyone here is at risk of Lord Voldemort." She said, ignoring the startled gasps and looks in her direction. "These are all people that are going to lose things precious to them, if he ever truly regains power in this country. We cannot let that happen. By any means necessary."

Ron and Harry were staring at her, enraptured. Ron had a look of awe on his face. He had been easy to convince that Edelgard knew the right way to go about things. Harry, although very interested in what she had to say, was more reluctant. Especially since she was demanding that he take charge of the situation.

"If you truly care about these people, you WILL put your life on the line." Edelgard said. "You WILL show them that you are willing to risk expulsion, imprisonment, and death for what you believe in." She did not bother lowering her voice. People all around her were staring at her. Even some of the teachers at the staff table, Dumbledore included, were giving them curious look. Edelgard did not mind them. They needed to hear this too.

"Voldemort is not going to simply wait and-"

"Excuse me."

A loud, simpering voice hit her ears. Harry and Ron froze up, clearly completely horrified. Edelgard stopped talking about turned around.

Standing before her was the ugliest woman she had ever seen in her life. Her first thought was that she was looking at a giant toad, rather than a person. She had clearly spoken, however, And to her. Edelgard stared up at her.

"Yes?" She asked. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger." The Toad said. "Forgive me, I was just passing by and couldn't help but overhear…"

This woman hadn't seem to be informed that Edelgard had switched bodies with Hermione. Edelgard was about to correct her, but before she could the Toad kept speaking.

"But I believe that you were talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…. Is that correct?"

"What?" Edelgard said blankly. She could tell that Ron and Harry were trying to get her attention, but they were sitting across the table from her and had no idea what they were trying to tell her.

"I thought you were having a conversation about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" The woman repeated herself, as if she were stupid. "I believe I have had this conversation with you before, Miss Granger. And you, Mr. Potter. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone. He is no longer a threat. There are currently no Dark Wizards in the country."

Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table was snickering at them. Edelgard was quick to catch on. This must be Dolores Umbridge, the Ministry Spy planted at Hogwarts. And, it seemed, a known propagandist.

"Oh yes." Edelgard said pleasantly. "I'm aware, Professor."

Umbridge stared down at her. Edelgard stared back. Harry and Ron had spoke about this woman with complete disdain, and she could see why. Edelgard had a burning disdain for anyone associated with the Church (Aside from her beloved Professor, of course) but she could not recall taking such a dislike to them so quickly. If she had not been aware of Rhea's more underhanded actions, she doubted that she would dislike her as much as this woman.

"Then why, may I ask, where you discussing this in the classroom?"

"Well, we were just discussing…" Edelgard said. "If he DID come back, what would the Ministry do to combat him?"

She could see that Dumbledore was watching them very intently now. McGonagall and Snape too. And they were not the only ones. Students from all around were observing her, smiling pleasantly up at the witch above her.

"Such things are not appropriate for school, Miss Granger." She said. Her air still had that sickly sweet quality. She spoke as if she had an air of absolute authority. "I must ask you not to speak of such things."

Edelgard's first instinct was to refuse. This was ridiculous. Who was this woman to try and make demands of her? But she was aware that she already had considerable power and influence in the school. However, she instead decided to sidestep the issue.

"Well, this isn't school work." She said. "It's an intellectual discussion." Behind her he could hear Ron snort with laughter. She could not see what was so funny, other than perhaps the slight tinge of pink on Umbridge's cheeks.

"There is no place in my classroom-"

"This isn't your classroom, Professor." Edelgard said. "We had no intention of discussing this in your quite useless classes. Goodbye." And just like that she whirled around to re face her companions. "Now." She said, raising her voice slightly so that the whole hall could hear. "The Ministry is clearly unprepared for an assault not just from Voldemort himself, but from any Dark Wizard-"

"Detention, Miss Granger." The voice behind her said, coldly. "For a week. Longer, if you keep going."

Edelgard fell silent. A twinge of irritability ran through her. She had never, in her life, gotten punished at a school. She was about to whirl on the Toad and give her a piece of her mind, but her silence seemed to be taken as a sign of compliancy.

"Good." Umbridge whispered. "You will come to my office at Five o'clock sharp tonight." And then she was off to the staff table.

Edelgard looked bemused at Harry and Ron, who were gaping at her.

"Detention?" Ron repeated, bemused. "You're not even going to school here."

"Must I go?" Edelgard required. "May I refuse?"

Ron laughed humorlessly. "You don't just refuse to go to detention."

"But I'm not a student."

"But she thinks you are." Ron said. "For a reason. Dumbledore didn't tell her about you, did he?"

"He didn't?" Edelgard asked. "Why not?"

"It's probably not necessary for her to know." Harry said. "So he didn't bother. I don't talk to her if I don't have to."

"I can see why." Edelgard said dryly. "I Suppose I'll have more of a chance to get on her bad side during detention."

She spoke as if she were amused by the entire thing. She was keenly aware that the crowd surrounding her was still watching her warily.

"Do what must be done." She told him. "Do not hesitate: Show no mercy."

She found herself putting a liberal amount of ketchup on her eggs.

…

A disgruntled Hermione was led up to the cafeteria by an overeager Dorothea, who was already peppering her with questions about her love life. (Who is he? How tall is he? Does have money? Is he a great wizard?) She was relieved to find an out when she caught sight of a group of students she had not seen before.

"Who are they?"

Dorothea turned her head to look.

"Golden Deer Students." She breathed. "Ooooooh, no. Here comes Claude. He's a handful."

One of the students had caught sight of them and stood up. The others turned to look at him as he crossed the hall and approached them.

"Hey Beautiful." He said cheerfully, as he stopped right in front of Hermione. "Oh, and you too, Dorothea." Hermione couldn't help it. She blushed.

"Hello Claude." Dorothea said. "I take it you've heard?"

"No, I just wanted to compliment Edelgard today." He said casually. "Woah. Is that a smile?"

Hermione raised a hand to her mouth and covered it.

"I guess it really is true." He said. "You really aren't Edelgard. I've NEVER seen her smile."

"Because she finds you annoying, Claude." Dorothea said. "I have seen her smile several times."

"Yes yes, we know you're charming." Claude said. "Anyway, Hermione… that's your name, right? You're free to sit with us if you like. I've told everyone from our house to do anything they can to help you feel welcome. You can talk to us about anything… at any time! We don't have a Hubert or a Bernie in our House, so you shouldn't have a problem finding people to talk to-"

"Claude, she's doing quite well for herself." Dorothea said. "I'm helping her out quite a lot."

"She really is." Hermione said. "But thank you anyway, Claude. I deeply appreciate it." And she smiled at him. Claude smiled back.

"Hey, no problem." He said. "I'll be sure to talk to Dimitri when he gets back about getting the Blue Lions up to speed about you too. I'll see later, alright? Don't be a stranger!"

He smiled, gave a smile wave, and then walked off. Hermione watched him go.

"What happened to liking men with red hair?" Dorothea teased her. Hermione looked up at her, surprised.

"He was nice!" She exclaimed, indignantly. Dorothea giggled.

"Nice enough to be with?"

"I don't know…. Maybe?" She didn't have the slightest clue about what Claude was like. He seemed nice enough, and very helpful, but she had learned a long time ago that she was a horrible judge of character. She had thought Ron and Harry complete idiots when they had first met, and now they were inseparable. And her first real crush, Gilderoy Lockhart, who she had loved before she had even gotten to Hogwarts, had turned out to be a complete flake…

"I'll tell you all you need to know about him." Dorothea promised, as she grabbed her arm. "You'll be so WONDERFUL together…"

"That will be enough, Dorothea." A cold voice said, from the shadows. Hermione and Dorothea both jumped as Hubert appeared, as if out of the stone itself, to coldly stare at them.

"I will not allow you to defile the Princess." He declared coldly, Dorothea seemed rather put off by this pronouncement.

"Well… she isn't actually Edelgard." Dorothea said. "So-"

"Most people do not have a… loose definition of how a woman should behave, Dorothea." Hubert said. "You will cease this talk at once. Or I will be forced to file an order to stay away from her."

"No!" Hermione said quickly, glancing at Dorothea. "You don't need to do that-"

"I may need to." Hubert said. "If she continues pushing you down this dark path."

He spoke ominously, and seriously. Apparently preserving Edelgard's purity, or at least an image of it, was a concern of his in this trying time.

"I would never do that." Hermione said quickly. She had a horrible image of her, in Edelgard's body, marrying Claude and then starting a family with him. The very idea kind of creeped her out.

"Be that as it may." Hubert said. "I will step in and prevent any… funny business, between you two. And I will be watching, Dorothea! Step one more toe out of line and you will be punished."

And he disappeared just as suddenly as he had come.

"Is he just following us around?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Following YOU around." Dorothea corrected, rolling her eyes. "He's trying to protect Edelgard, I'm sure… I'm sure she's never had a boyfriend because of him."

"I can see why." Hermione said. "He's quite scary, isn't he?"

"Oh, very." Dorothea said. "Now about that tea…"

Hermione groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione suffered an incredibly awkward tea session with Dorothea, who seemed determined to get her to talk about her love life. Hermione was pestered with questions about loves old and new, her preferences, her interests, her goals for the future. The more Dorothea spoke the more Hermione uneasy felt about her. Although very friendly, Dorothea WAS a harlot. During their rather one sided conversation Dorothea had led it slip that she had been on three dates so far this week, with three different men, and made it clear that one of these encounters had become physical. Hermione, who had only been kissed once in her entire life, found her opinions to be rather alarming.

"Good men don't just grow on trees, Hermione." She urged her, as she placed a hand on hers. (Hermione resisted the urge to pull away) "I mean… look at me. Eighteen years old, at the height of my beauty and career. I whole, wonderful life ahead of me… and yet I can't find a man rich enough for me."

She sighed, rather dramatically. Hermione wasn't quite sure whether she was being hyperbolic or completely serious. The Golden Deer House were sitting some distance away and watching them carefully. She hoped that none of them overhear.

"I mean." Dorothea said. "It isn't easy, finding someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with. Is it? I need someone who can and will take care of me into my old age. You know, when my looks start to fade. I mean." She puffed herself up. "How are you going to find someone by just… sitting around, doing nothing?"

Hermione opened her mouth, and closed it again. Viktor Krum had asked her out to the Yule Ball while she was in the library, studying. She had asked hm (Rather snappishly) to move away from her so that his fans wouldn't bother her while she studied. He had told her he would if she came with him to the Yule Ball. She had been so surprised that she had immediately said yes. To her surprise she had had a wonderful time.

Something told her that Dorothea would be very upset if she learned about how rich, popular, wonderful Viktor had kissed her that night and still wrote her regularly, so she kept her mouth shut about it.

"Anyway Hermione." Dorothea said, in that big sisterly tone. "Don't be afraid to open up to me, you know. You're still quite young. As a matter of fact…" She paused, looking up at the Golden Deer House with interest. "You're probably one of the youngest students here. Errr, going by your actual age, anyway."

"One of the youngest?" She repeated. "There's someone my age here?" She had thought that the military academy generally accepted students of age: Around seventeen years old.

"Quite a few, actually." Dorothea said, surprised. "Most of us are a little bit older… But Petra from our house is your age. And Lysithea from the Golden Deer House. She's, uh, the tiny one with the white hair."

Hermione turned to look. She caught sight of her immediately. That pure white head was hard to miss. Hermione was quick to notice that it didn't seem all that different a shade than Edelgard's.

"Is she related to Edelgard?"

"Related?" Dorothea repeated, surprised. And then she laughed. "Oh, the hair." She said. "No, as far I know… It's just a coincidence!"

Was it really? Hermione wondered, as her gaze turned back to Lysithea. That hair was simply not natural. It suddenly dawned on her that this was an opportune moment to distract Dorothea.

"Can you tell me about the other Houses?"

"Well you've already met the Golden Deer." She said idly, as she waved her hand over to Claude and his group. "Well, Claude anyway. They're… alright, I suppose. I don't have any problems with anyone. They don't have a… uh, a Hubert in their ranks."

Hermione almost knocked her tea over out of shock as Hubert's head appeared behind a pillar, as if he was considering coming out to reprimand her, before slinking back into hiding.

"Claude's a way more down to Earth House Leader than the others." Dorothea went on. "I love Edie, I do, but I think Claude does a great job at dealing with his house. You do know that the Golden Deer have the most commoners out of any house here, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"What about the Blue Lions?"

Dorothea coughed.

"Well." She said. "We're… uh, I guess you could call them our House Rivals? The Kingdom and the Empire have a bit of a history…."

"I've been reading up on it." Hermione told her eagerly, her enthusiasm getting the better of her. "The War of the Eagle and Lion! The King Loog seceded from the Empire and established his own Kingdom, in the North."

"That's right." Dorothea repeated, amazed. "You learned all that that quickly?"

She had been reading herself to sleep each night.

"Well, the House Leader of the Blue Lions, Dimitri, is the Prince of Faerghus, and the descendant of Loog." Dorothea explained. "And he and Edelgard…. Uh…. I don't want to say they don't get along… Well, let's say they're very polite to one another. For political reasons."

She had noticed that despite Dorothea's off hand mentions of House Rivalries and bitterness between students, there weren't really overt examples of it in the Halls of Garreg Mach the way there were in Hogwarts. A misspoken word or insult could lead to an international incident.

"Do I need to be concerned about this Dimitri?" She said anxiously. "What's he like?"

"I wouldn't be." Dorothea told her. "No, he's very chivalrous and kind… A little bit too kind, if you ask me." She smiled. "I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough." Her eyes lit up.

"Professor!"

Hermione turned, and saw Professor Byleth striding towards them.

"Hey Teach!" Claude called over to him. "Be nice to the new girl!"

Several members of the table guffawed at this, but Lysithea was not one of them. She sat quietly, seemingly deep in contemplation about something.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said as Byleth stopped in front of their table. He nodded at her, his face expressionless. Hermione was beginning to suspect that he might be a robot, or a stone statue given life. She did not think she had seen any real emotion out of him since she had come for.

"Professor!" Dorothea said warmly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "What a surprise! Please…. Please sit down, next to me."

She was just preparing to pull out a chair for him, but Byleth looked towards Hermione. He showed no interest in sitting down with them. Dorothea's hand hovered awkwardly over the chair.

"It has been decided that you will attend Black Eagle Classes." He said. "I do not want the other students to shirk their responsibilities looking after you. You will begin attending our regular sessions starting tomorrow."

"What?" Dorothea asked, seemingly appalled. "But Professor… Is that really a good idea?"

"We have discussed it at length." He said. "And we have both decided that it is in our best interest to keep Edelgard's ready for combat. I doubt that Edelgard will be able to meet her physical goals if she sits around drinking tea all day."

"But she's just a child!" Dorothea protested. "If she doesn't want to learn how to fight, she shouldn't need to!"

Hermione looked at her. She thought back to what was going on back home. Voldemort taking over. The Ministry refusing to believe it. And Dolores Umbridge, refusing to teach them any combat skills whatsoever.

"No." Hermione said, her voice firm. "I want to do this. I want to learn how to fight."

"Excellent." Byleth said. "I will expect you tomorrow, then. Hubert, I trust that you will ensure that she arrives on time?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Excellent." He said. "Now, Granger, I expect nothing but the very best from you. Although you do not truly belong here, you are no more or less a student than anyone else. Please keep that in mind during tomorrow's sessions. Now if you'll excuse me."

He turned around and walked to the Golden Deer table, where he began conversing with Claude.

So she was going to be learning under Professor Byleth? The thought intrigued her. She did not know what to expect, but found herself optimistic about tomorrow.

…

Edelgard did not go to Umbridge's office right away. She, Ron, and Harry sat up in the Gryffindor Common Room, pouring over books. Or at least, Harry was doing so. Ron had gotten bored and set up his favorite board game, Chess, and had started teaching her how to play.

She had been surprised. It was a game of tactics and strategy, and Ron seemed to have a firm understanding of the game. She had found herself instantly attracted to the game and kept challenging him to new matches. Her chess pieces, ones that had been loaned from Harry, initially did not trust her. But she voiced her commands so confidently and firmly that they did not dare disobey her, although she lost spectacularly time after time.

She was patient, however, and learned from her mistakes.

"You're going to be a great player." Ron told her, as he told his Knight to take her Rook. "You have the mind for it. I can tell."

"Why thank you." Edelgard said, as she tried to think of her next move. She knew enough about the game now that she could tell that her King (Which she had taken to thinking of as her Emperor) had been pinned int between his own army. She wondered if this game could be art.

She had thought Ron initially rather dull and unassuming, but the game had made her respect him quite a bit more. He had talents of his own, for certain. A truly worthless person would never be successful at anything.

"Hermione is hopeless at Chess." Ron told her, as he checkmated her. "You're better than her already, I would say."

Edelgard stared at the board, committing the movements she and her enemy had made to enemy, and cleared it for the next game.

"I still feel as if I know next to nothing about her." Edelgard confessed. "Are we really so different?"

"Well, you're both uptight." Ron said casually. Edelgard raised her eyebrow at him. "But you get angry a lot less often than she does."

"Oh really?" She doubted that very much. She simply didn't show her rage and anger all that often. If she wailed and screamed about the oppression of the Church and the corruption of her Empire, she would likely have been executed. No, she had learned to play by their rules. Her heart had been scorched black by flame.

"And you handle Umbridge a lot differently too." Ron went on. "She would never have done that."

"I thought you said she stood up to her."

"She did." Ron said. "Or… rather, we did. It didn't work."

"Clearly." Edelgard said dryly, as she moved her first pawn. She imagined the pawn reaching the other side of the board and becoming a Queen (which she was beginning to think of as The Teacher)

"What are you going to do?"

"Lines."

"You know what Lines with Umbridge are like."

"I'm aware." She said heavily, casting a look at Harry's hand. He had shown her the scars earlier that day. "My apologies for ruining the back of Hermione's hand."

"What happened to standing up to her? Regardless of what happens?"

"I have sown my seeds." Edelgard said. "In time they will blossom. The important thing is to not abandon our core message. In the grand scheme of things Umbridge means absolutely nothing."

"You don't know how much power she has here." Harry told her gently. Edelgard's lip curled.

"A government only has as much power as its people allow." She said. "If the people are swayed, they will be forced to act. There are those among us that already bear scars. These wounds will never heal, and thus will never be forgotten."

She stood up.

"I have lost track of time." She said. "Forgive me."

And she set off for Umbridge's office. There was no sign of hesitation, no sign of fear, no sign of nervousness or apprehension. And Ron and Harry were not the only ones who noticed.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day Hermione herself following behind Hubert of all people to attend Professor Byleth's class. She really had no idea what to expect. Going by what Dorothea had told her she was half expecting that they would be sent out to war.

She find herself incredibly relieved (And somewhat surprised) when they stepped into a rather ordinary, but also quite large, classroom. It looked no different than the rooms at Hogwarts, although perhaps a little bit less ornately furnished. Going by the ornate tapestry hanging outside this was the Black Eagles classroom. Apparently all of their learning sessions were conducted in this one room.

Byleth was here already: he was standing at the front of the room, with Caspar and Petra. She had not had much of a chance to speak to either yet. She found herself taking her seat, alongside Hubert and Dorothea. Dorothea smiled to her warmly and winked. Hermione smiled back, before turning to the front of the class. She had Edelgard's things with her. Her school things, at any rate. She had not been willing to touch the large ax that Edelgard seemed to keep at bedside. Hermione had been appalled when she had seriously taken a look at it and realized how large and heavy it was. If Edelgard had seriously used that thing in battle, she must have been extraordinarily strong for her size. Hermione was no expert, but she had the impression that one was not supposed to be using a weapon larger and heavier than yourself.

She deeply hoped that today's classes wouldn't involve combat training: she would much prefer going over the theory first. She felt that she was practically going into this blind. She had no idea what to expect. Not form the curriculum, or the school, her classmates, or her teacher.

"Take your seats." Byleth said, as he turned around to walk back to his desks. Petra and Caspar obediently did as they were told. Hermione watched them, noticing Caspar's lack of fidgeting or the general overenthusiasm she had heard from him this far. He wasn't a fan of class work, but he too deeply respected their teacher to act on it.

Petra too seemed oddly out of place, sitting a little bit too formally as she stared at Byleth with a keen interest. She barely spoke their language, Hermione knew, but seemed intent on catching every word. Bernadetta, the shy girl she had met the day before, was sitting by herself in the corner, staring intently at Byleth. Hermione rather had the impression that she was fawning over him. The thought made her think of her interest in Professor Lockhart, and she had to stop herself from shuddering.

Professor Byleth turned around and faced them.

"Now." He said. "During our last battle, I took the time to observe your actions and abilities. All of you have made great strides in the months since I have joined the faculty here. I have nothing but praise for all of you as individuals."

The room began to swell with pride. Hermione could tell that the Professor's praise meant a whole lot to them.

"However." He said. "An unforeseen circumstance has robbed of us of an essential part of our army. Our House Leader, Edelgard."

Hermione froze slightly as the Professor nodded to her. Dorothea smiled at her and nudged her. Hermione blushed.

"Without Edelgard." Byleth said. "I feel that we have no true house unity. None of you have been able to rise up and take her place. Her absence has left a void in our defenses that may be impossible to fill."

Dorothea tapped her finger against the table thoughtfully. Byleth continued.

"This is to be expected. There is a reason why we must keep our leaders alive, at all cost. They are the focal point for the entire army. If they are lost, or killed, or unable to lead, the army almost immediately begins to fall apart. I have observed how Edelgard's actions have effected all of you. I understand that this is a difficult, trying time for all of us. But we must not lose face. We must not let her absence tear apart all that we have tried to build these past few months. We must continue onward, choosing a new leader if we must."

"I think you should be the house leader, Professor." Dorothea piped up.

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room. Hermione had not spoken, but she could clearly see the students deeply trusted and respected Byleth. She could see why: No Hogwarts Professor would speak this way to their class. Byleth seemed to understand how certain events may have effects his students.

"Unfortunately, I am not a student here." Byleth, Hermione noticed, did not smile. "Unfortunately I am not qualified to take Edelgard's position in her absence. The task falls to one of you. I would ask that you discuss the matter amongst yourselves and present a new leader within the week. If Lady Rhea and I approve, than that will person will temporarily fill Edelgard's role as House Lead."

He was speaking to them like adults. Hermione realized. He was trusting them to take responsibility for themselves. It was the exact opposite approach that someone like Dolores Umbridge would have taken. She would have picked a new leader that she liked, and that was that. But Byleth was suggesting that they make the nomination themselves.

"Now." Byleth said. "I would like all of you to document your thoughts on the last battle. Hermione, may I speak to you please?"

Although surprised at being referred to by her first name, Hermione stood up and stepped up to the front of the room. Byleth circled the desk and sat down, staring up at her. She felt nervous, standing up here in front of him. He was staring at her if he were looking right through her.

"I've been thinking long and hard about how best we're going to handle training for you." He said. "The logical course of action, and one that Rhea felt would be best, is to continue Edelgard's training. She is, of course, a frontline fighter, and a leader. She has been focusing all of her energy in studying tactics and strengthening herself to take on powerful foes, head on. She is a force to be reckoned to be reckoned with."

Was that so?

"I disagree." Byleth continued. "Although you are in Edelgard's body, you are not her. I think it would be in very poor form of us to train you in a field that you yourself have no interest in. My suggestion, going by what you've told us about yourself, is that you focus on magic."

"Magic?" She repeated, puzzled. Byleth nodded.

"You should be very familiar with the theory."

Hermione shook her head.

"I've already tried!" She said quickly. "I've been trying to look at those tomes you use, and I can't-"

"It takes a little bit of work to use those." Byleth interjected. "I understand that your brand of magic is different, but once you adapt I expect that we will see great results from you."

He gestured to Dorothea. "Dorothea is our Mage. I have seen that you two have been spending a lot of time together already. I think it is in our best interest to focus on improving on what you already know, rather than trying something completely new. Dorothea should be able to help you. She's the second best mage in the school… she will be of great help to you." He paused.

"Is this plan agreeable to you?"

She had no idea what to say. "It… it is!" She said. "Thank you."

Byleth waved her way and she turned around, beaming to Dorothea. "I'm going to study magic with you!" She told her excitedly. It was not until Dorothea returned her sentiments that Hermione paused to think at just how well Byleth had handled such an odd situation. He had made her excited for a subject that she had had no real interest in. It seemed that the Black Eagles respect for him was well placed.

…

Edelgard had spent her entire time at Hogwarts trying to find her way around the Castle. She still had no idea where she was going. The stairways moved and the portraits were no guidemarks because of how they moved about and kept visiting each other. She found it unbearably annoying.

She had to have Ron and Harry walk her down to Umbridge's office. They seemed very concerned for her. The thought touched her, but she tried not to appear too nervous as she entered the Classroom, stepped up behind the stairway behind the teacher's desk, and ended up at Dolores Umbridge's office door.

She raised her hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Edelgard did so. Umbridge was sitting behind her desk watching her. Edelgard turned her head to look around the room, and her eyes fell on the kittens playing on the plates adorning the walls.

"I like your plates." Edelgard said.

Umbridge looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled. "Why thank you, Miss Granger." She said. "But I'm afraid flattery will not get you out of detention early."

"But it certainly can't hurt our relationship." Edelgard said, as she sat on the chair in front of Umbridge. Edelgard looked at her with a polite interest. Umbridge did not seem to know what to make of her. Going by how Ron and Harry spoke about her, Hermione seemed to think very lowly of Umbridge and had argued with her in the past. Edelgard suspected that this might be the most cordial Umbridge had ever been.

Umbridge watched her, not responding. Edelgard sat completely still, watching her. Finally she asked. "What shall we be doing tonight, Professor?"

"Lines." Umbridge said promptly. "It is my favored form of punishment. I find that it's the best, simplest way to…." She giggled girlishly. "Leave a message."

Edelgard was unimpressed. "Oh?' She said. "Well, if that is so-"

She reached into Hermione's bag and drew a quill. Umbridge was quick to stop her. "Actually Dear." She said. "You will be using a rather special quill of mine tonight."

"If you insist." Edelgard said, as she set the quill back into the bag. She reached forward and grabbed the black quill from the tabletop and raised it. She checked the point, nodded.

"Would you like me to use special ink as well? Or may I use my own?"

"Oh, you won't need Ink." Umbridge said, chuckling to herself. Edelgard stared at her, smiling softly, as she placed her hand on the parchment before her.

"What would you like me to write?" Edelgard asked politely. Umbridge considered her for a moment before answering.

"You-Know-Who has not returned."

Edelgard looked up at her, with a raised eyebrow. Umbridge giggled at her. Edelgard was beginning to see why Harry and Ron resented her so much.

"How many times?" She asked quietly.

"As many as it takes." She said, leaning back in her chair and staring down at her smugly. Edelgard ran the pen tip across the paper and winced. The pain that Harry had warned her about creeped across the back of her hand. She gritted her teeth and bore with it.

She began by writing out the message. You-Know-Who has not returned.

You-Know-Who has not returned.

You-Know-Who has not returned.

You-Know-Who has not returned.

You-Know-Who has not returned.

You-Know-Who has not returned.

You-Know-Who has not returned.

You-Know-Who has not returned.

You-Know-Who has not returned.

Voldemort has not returned.

She did not look up at Umbridge. She was fixated on her hand. The wound she was inflicting on herself was healing, but she could tell that if she kept this up that it would stay. She pressed her hand harder against the parchment, and she could feel the Quill's blade digging into her skin.

She wondered what Hermione herself would think about what she was doing. She couldn't think about it now. She played with the pen a little. Digging in deep on some words, and lightly dabbing at others. Umbridge was watching her carefully, but she was looking at her parchment. Not her hand. She was looking at her face. Looking for any sign of weakness of apprehension. She was dull. Edelgard realized shrewdly. She was a woman who was granted authority over children, that was all. She was nothing.

Several hours of this passed. Hermione's hand was aching.

"That will be enough, I think." Umbridge said coolly. "Please, present your hand.

She reached out her hand as if she were going to take it, but Edelgard refused her. She smiled at her radiantly as she raised her hand upward instead. Umbridge's heart seemed to stop.

"What-"

There, written on Hermione's hand, clear as day: VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED.

Umbridge frantically looked down at the parchment and saw, to Edelgard's pleasure, that she had deliberately pressed down on the parchment so hard so that certain words, VOLDEMORT, HAS, and RETURNED appeared prominently on her hand. The NOT she had simply stroked as lightly as possible. She had written it out on the parchment clear as day for Umbridge to see, but the message on her hand, the one that would last, was entirely different.

"Interesting message you wanted to impart on me, Professor." Edelgard said, chuckling at her expression. "Your Minister isn't going to like that, is he?"

Umbridge's eyes seemed to bug out furiously as Edelgard's chuckles broke out into full blown laughter. The confident, self assured Ministry Plant had been completely broken by her own punishment.

" I think." Umbridge said, her voice icy cold. "That another month's detentions are in order, Granger."

"I think." Edelgard said coolly, as she crossed her legs. "That you have already learned your lesson. I have no reason to come back here."

Umbridge seemed about ready to explode. "I?" She repeated shrilly. Gone was the fake, high pitched little girl voice. "I learned my lesson?"

"Indeed." Edelgard said smugly, enjoying the look of furious outrage on her face. "It is only a matter of time, Professor. You have no true hold over this school. You command no real respect. Do you know what they call you, in your very own classroom? The Toad." She put on a high pitched imitation of Umbridge's speech. "READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YOUR BOOKS PLEASE."

Umbridge stood up. She was so short that this lacked any real impact on her whatsoever.

"You will be expelled, Miss Granger!" She shrieked. "You will do as I say!"

Edelgard stood up.

"But Professor." She said innocently, as she tapped the parchment with her finger. "I did my lines."

She turned to the door and walked out. She ignored Umbridge's screams at her to stop, and stepped out into the classroom. It was as she thought. Umbridge thought she had power and influence over the school. She thought she could bring the entire might of the Ministry of Magic down on her. Expel her, even.

But all she was doing was bandaging a lethal wound. There was nothing she could do to rid Hermione of the proud scar that Edelgard had inflicted upon her in order to leave a permanent message. One so grand, and so important, that everyone in the Wizarding World needed to know it.

Lord Voldemort had returned.


	12. Chapter 12

Edelgard came back up to the common room with a small, but smug smile on her face. Harry and Ron, who had been puzzling over a particularly nasty essay when she had left, were still sitting where she had left them hours earlier. Ron looked up at her. He could immediately tell that something had happened.

"What did you do?"

"Thanks for the warning, Harry." She said smugly, as she raised Hermione's hand. They gaped at the message inscribed there. 'VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED' Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"I manipulated the pen and had it inscribe in a different, more important message." Edelgard said, amused at their reactions.

"Come off of it." Ron said weakly. "She can't have liked that."

"Oh, she didn't." Edelgard said brightly. "She tried to give me more detentions, but I refused. I told her that she had learned her lesson."

She found herself relishing the look of absolute joy and disbelief on Harry and Ron's faces. That joy seemed, however, soon began to fade with worry and apprehension.

"But… you scarred Hermione's hand." Ron said.

"And Umbridge is going to have it in for you now." Harry said.

'Nonsense." Edelgard said briskly. "She has no power over us. All she has is the fear of punishment, the fear of reprimandation. Our lives will be easier if we just do as we are told, or so she says."

Her eyes flashed to a group of students in the corner. Several other students were watching her, clearly taking in everything she had to say.

"But that is not true, is it?" She asked, not Ron and Harry, but the entire common room. "We will not sit idly by, and allow this woman to push her beliefs onto us. We will not allow her to shelter us from the outside world, to allow the ministry to dictate what we can and cannot believe.

She turned and raised her fist upward, so that the fist that she had scarred with her message was visible to all. She turned to everyone in the room, ensuring that all could see it, before turning back to Harry and Ron.

"Harry." She said. "Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort."

He did not speak. He seemed to be at a loss for words. He seemed completely enraptured by what he was saying.

"You have told me." Edelgard said. "That Cedric Diggory was a brave young man, who did his best to honor not only his own house of Hufflepuff, but Hogwarts School and this country as a whole. A bright young man, murdered by Voldemort. And what happens?"

She turned around again. The entire room was staring at her now, not even attempting to hide their obvious fascination with her speech.

"They ignore it." She whispered. "His death goes down as a tragic accident in the eyes of our government. He left behind grieving parents and a beautiful young girlfriend. His death left this whole school in mourning."

She noticed a handful of girls, older ones, ones that had likely gone to school with Cedric, were beginning to tear up. They had liked him. She noticed. Liked him a lot.

"We cannot bring back Cedric Diggory." She said. "But we must not allow his memory to be tarnished. Voldemort has returned. Weakened, perhaps, than when he was first defeated. But he has returned nonetheless. And I believe that he once again will rise to power."

The whole room fell into silence. Edelgard stopped speaking. She could tell that she had them hook, line, and sinker.

She said nothing more and turned back to Harry and Ron. "Harry." She said. "We must stand up to her. We must not allow her to walk all over us."

Edelgard stopped talking and looked up. Footsteps were coming up the stairway into the Common Room. They did not sound like Student's footsteps.

In walked McGonagall, followed very closely by Dolores Umbridge. McGonagall was looking unbelievably grave and stern. Umbridge still looked wild and frantic, but there was an air of triumph about her. Edelgard smiled.

"Evening Professors." Edelgard said politely. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Miss… Granger." McGonagall said. "Professor Umbridge has just informed me that you have…" She struggled to find the words. "Disrespected her and walked out of a detention."

Umbridge was smiling widely now, staring at Edelgard as if she would like to eat her alive. For the first time, Edelgard for a strong sense of personal dislike for her. The woman relished having power over her students.

Edelgard had not been prepared for this: McGonagall, she understood, was on their side.

"We simply had a conversation about the return of Lord Voldemort." Edelgard said.

Umbridge stepped forward.

"Voldemort has not RETURNED." She hissed, her eyes seemingly bugging out. It seemed that she had expected Edelgard to fold under McGonagall's judgmental stare. "Minerve, perhaps we should take this conversation outside?"

She was keenly trying to keep the conversation away from the matter at hand.

"I think the students have a right to hear this." Edelgard said casually, as she leaned up against the side of the table. "You have been hiding very interesting facts about the murder of Cedric Diggory, haven't you?"

"Cedric Diggory was not mur-"

"There is no conspiracy." Edelgard interrupted. "Cedric Diggory was taken by Portkey in front of a crowd of over a thousand people, right here on the grounds. When he returned, he was dead. I have not heard the Ministry provide an adequate explanation as to where he went, or how he did die-"

"The Cup was not a portkey-"

"Then where did Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory go during that period of time?" Edelgard asked. "They simply disappeared,, when they should have been declared the Tournament Champions."

The crowd around her was muttering around itself. Umbridge was looking around at them, frantically, as Edelgard coolly stared at her. It was as she thought. Without that illusion of control, without that state mandated power over them. She was absolutely nothing.

"There are no physical marks for the killing curse." Edelgard said. "To a professional, it would be obvious as to what had happened. Cedric Diggory was murdered by another wizard. And if Harry Potter's testimony is reliable-"

"Harry Potter is a filthy liar!"

Edelgard's lip curled. "Are you accusing Harry Potter of having murdered Cedric Diggory?"

The silence was so thick you could hear a pin dropped. Umbridge seemed to be struggling what to think.

"You see." Edelgard said, her tone light and friendly as she addressed the class. "Isn't it INTERESTING how the Ministry is willing to support any idea, any story, any narrative, that goes against the idea that Lord Voldemort is responsible for this? Isn't it funny, how this toad can stand up and tell us that we have nothing to fear from Dark Wizards, while she's making us carve lines into our hands."

She raised her fist. Professor McGonagall gasped, raising her hands to her face. She looked positively appalled. Umbridge though, was shaking furiously.

"Granger." She said. "I promise you. You will be expelled."

Edelgard smiled radiantly. "And how exactly is that going to protect me from Lord Voldemort, Professor?"

It happened in an instant. Professor Umbridge lunged at her, pudgy fingers going straight for her throat. Several girls screamed. Harry and Ron stood up behind her as Umbridge rammed into her, pushing her backwards onto their table.

Edelgard struggled furiously. Umbridge was not a tall woman, but she was one of the most obese ladies she had ever seen in her life. Although she had been training Hermione's body in combat with whatever exercise she could think of, she had not become strong enough to throw her off.

There was a loud BANG! And Umbridge was pulled off of Edelgard and slammed into a wall. Edelgard gasped wildly, and gladly took Harry and Ron's arms as they helped her off.

Never had Edelgard seen Professor McGonagall so angry.

"How DARE You." She said. "How DARE You attack a student. In my Common Room, no less!" She seemed positively beside her.

Umbridge stood up shakily. She glared hatefully at Edelgard.

"A man only fights." Edelgard said, so that the room could hear. "When he has no other option to have his way." She raised her fist again. Umbridge let out a furious choking sound, and seemed to be ready to draw her wand. With McGonagall still pointing her wand at her, however, she seemed to lose sight of it.

"I must… She must be punished, Minerva." Umbridge rasped, staring at her. "That girl… there's something about that girl…!"

"We will speak about it at length, Dolores." McGonagall said. "In my office." Edelgard saw her cast a glance back at her, and noticed that there was a small sign of unease in her expression.

McGonagall led the beaten Umbridge back down the stairs and the entire room exploded into cheers. Edelgard brushed her hair back callously as she turned to Harry and Ron, who were both gaping at her.

"That." She said. "Is how it is done."

…

It was hard to believe that she had ever been nervous or uneasy about learning a new kind of magic. The fundamentals were still similar. There were still incantations, and basic moments you had to abide by. If anything she was shocked at how quickly she was picking it up.

"Wow." Dorothea commented, as Hermione held a fireball in her hand. "Most new students wouldn't be able to learn that quickly."

"Well, I've studied magic at Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "Honestly it's basically the same. I'm just… not used to using my wand, that's all." She squeezed her hand and the magic became more powerful and focused. The fire became harder. Dorothea made a loud, impressed sound.

"You're really good at the theory aspect." Dorothea said. "You've memorized the incantation and everything. Right now we just have to put it into practice."

"Are you ready for a practical exercise?"

Hermione jumped. Byleth had crept up on her without realizing. The fire burst into sparks in Dorothea's face, and she pulled away, wrinkling her nose disapprovingly.

"Oh!" Hermione said. "Professor…"

"You seem to have mastered the basics." Byleth said. "Or, perhaps it is more accurate to say that you already understood the basics? From what I can see, you are ready to enter combat and learn from practical experience."

Hermione could feel herself start to sweat.

"C-combat?" She repeated. "Do you mean that I need to go out into the field?"

"Eventually." Dorothea said casually, leaning over to her. "This is a Military Academy, Hermione. You're not going to get better at fighting and making war if you don't go out and do it."

She smiled and winked. She seemed to be trying to reassure her. Hermione was anything but reassured.

"What if I get Edelgard killed?" She replied anxiously. "What if I-"

"You can't think like that, Hermione.' Dorothea said. "You need to trust us to take care of you. And in time, you can take care of us too."

Hermione nodded, her mouth dry, as she looked up at Byleth.

"I thought." He said. "That you might benefit from having a sparring partner. I want Dorothea to stand by and give you advice, so I'm afraid I won't allow her to partner with you. But I have already requested another house student to join us for this session."

Dorothea was immediately intrigued.

"Really?" She asked. "Who is it? No, don't tell me." She tapped her forehead, clearly thinking deeply. "It can't be a Blue Lion… someone from the Golden Deer… a Mage…." She looked up. "Lysithea?"

"Correct." Byleth said. Hermione half expected him to award ten points to the Black Eagles, but he instead turned and walked away.

Dorothea turned to her.

"Ooooh, this isn't good." She said. "Lysithea is amazing. Better than me, even."

"Really?" Hermione had seen Lysithea and knew her to be a small, rather young girl with white hair. Although she knew next to nothing about her, she was rather surprised to hear that she was Dorothea's better when it came to this form of magic Especially since Dorothea had already admitted to being several years older than her.

"She won't hold back, either." Dorothea said. "She's… uh, kind of eager to prove herself?" Dorothea scrunched up her face. "She's really smart. She's always reading and studying something. She's kind of a know it all, honestly."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I know the type."

…

A/N Wow, maybe I should have condensed the last few chapters into one chapter. I've pumped out like what? Four in the last couple of days? I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up (I write real novels) But I have to say I'm really enjoying it.

Anyway, please enjoy and be sure to leave a review. Tell me about how much you love Edelgard. I love her too.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione found herself extremely nervous as they sat waiting for Lysithea. Dorothea had suggested that they take a breather and go over what they had learned. Hermione had done so.

Magic was, in the Garreg Mach tradition, seemingly used primarily for warfare and combat. There was very little utility or use for spells that were designed to maim and kill in ordinary life. Hermione, with her several years of magical training under her belt, had no trouble at all grasping and using the magic. The incantations, as it turned out, were specifically designed to be without a wand. Once she grasped the words, she found that she had no trouble at all summoning forth fire.

The problem she was facing, at this point, was the nature of it. This wasn't whimsical or charming; she was being trained to kill. And the thought somewhat unnerved her. She was concerned that she would accidently hurt Lysithea. When she voiced her concerns to Dorothea, she simply laughed.

"We have Priests here." She explained. "They can use their Faith to heal her. Besides, she's a tough little cookie."

Faith? She had no idea what she meant by that. She made it sound like they had some kind of healing magic, but Hermione had not stumbled across any information of how that was supposed to work. She was so busy trying to learn and understand this new form of magic that she had little time to learn more about the Church and its practices. Indeed since Professor Byleth had told her that she would be sparring with Lysithea she had been thinking of nothing else.

Dorothea seemed to think the best method of calming her down was gossip.

"Lysithea is a little young." Dorothea said thoughtfully. "I don't think she's ever even had a boyfriend. I mean, not that there are a whole lot of men worth looking at IN the Golden Deer House-"

Hermione wasn't really paying attention.

"I mean, MAYBE she would be interested in Claude." Dorothea said. "But he's such a flirt… I'm not sure Lysithea really likes that kind of person. Now, Claude HIMSELF loves difficult women… I'm always seeing him trying to talk to Ingrid, from the Blue Lion House. Ooooh, have you not met her yet, Hermione? She's wonderful."

Hermione found herself befuddled by the fact that Dorothea, of Garreg Mach, was no different than so many of the other girls at Hogwarts. Some things didn't change, regardless of school or world. However, she did have to admit that she was indeed very curious about one very particular person's relationship drama.

"Do you know anything about Edelgard?"

Dorothea turned to look at her. She looked somewhat contemplative. "Hmph." She said. "Well, I know Claude is always making jokes about Dimitri and Edelgard- that's Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the Head of the Blue Lion House. He's really… well, he's very nice, let's put it that way, but Edelgard…" She shook her head and shrugged . "She doesn't really have time for that, you know? I've noticed that she's been really stressed out lately… she's going to be Emperor one day, you know?"

Hermione had know that she was an Imperial Princess, and the heir. But she had never heard of her before referred to as the future 'Emperor' before. The title had a striking intimidation to it. In her mind she saw Emperor Edelgard sitting on a throne, starting contemptuously down at her. The mere thought made her shudder, although she was not quite sure why.

"She told me that she's not interested in marriage, because of her position." Dorothea said. "She wants to marry for political gain."

"What?" Hermione said, startled, staring at Dorothea in horror. The differences in culture between Garreg Mach and Hogwarts were quite distinct, but little tidbits like that, thrown out of nowhere caught her completely off guard. Dorothea nodded, clearly understanding her feelings.

"Yes, that's what she told me." She said. "She would love to have a dalliance for her own pleasure, but to her the state of her Empire is more important. It's all she's really thinking about, all she's working towards. Love is the last thing on her mind."

Hermione silently processed this information. At last she spoke.

"That's so sad." She said. "She sounds like… a very lonely person." Dorothea smiled. It was the most grim smile Hermione had ever seen from her.

"Yes." She said. "I… worry about her a lot. You know? I mean, not just for her sake… the decisions she makes will influence the entire continent."

Hermione's thoughts had gone in a different direction. For all intents and purposes, right now she WAS Edelgard. It would be very easy of her to misunderstand Fodlan's political structure and undermine a delicate political situation. She had been here long enough to understand that although the three powers were very cordial to one another and currently at peace, that long standing tensions between them still cast a very long shadow. She found herself wondering what Edelgard's personal views were, regarding the other countries and students. Surely she was already thinking about what she would do when she rose to the throne. (When what that be? Hermione wasn't sure)

If it hadn't been for the generosity of Lady Rhea, and the fact that she was surrounded by Academics who knew her very well, Hermione doubted she would have been recognized as not being Edelgard. If she had been anywhere else, she likely would have been declared insane or locked up. What did Fodlan do to the insane? She wasn't sure, but it couldn't be pretty.

She wondered if Edelgard was as out of place as she felt. She doubted it. She wouldn't be forced into classes. Dumbledore would be sure to look after her. But then again, she was a Princess. Who knew how she would act in a school like Hogwarts, where she had no real authority?

…

The students, not having been ordered to bed, crowded around them, chirping incessantly. Edelgard had taken a seat around the fire, her legs crossed, taking in the excited faces and words being thrown at her.

"Hermione would never-"

"That was so cool-"

"So brave-"

"My friends." Edelgard said. "There is nothing brave about what I have just done. I simply did what was right. That is all."

She sat patiently as the explosion of questions came at her. Harry and Ron, who knew her a bit better, stayed relatively quiet, but the others, who by this point understood that she was not their old House Mate Hermione Granger but a stranger wearing her skin.

She stared around at these people and took in their emotions. Their thoughts and feelings. All of them swelled around her in mind and melded together. These kids were not just happy: They were ecstatic. These students hated Umbridge with a furious passion, and to see her finally gotten the better of, in front of an entire classroom, was euphoric.

She raised her hand and the crowd around her fell into a silent hush. All around her she could clearly see the words inscribed there. (Lord Voldemort has Returned)

"The only power a King has." She says. "Is that which his people give him. There exists no tyrant that cannot be overthrown by his people. A strong, united people for a good just cause will always triumph over a corrupt government that seeks to obfuscate the truth by any means necessary."

She fell silent as the excited faces turned to puzzled looks. It seemed that political philosophy was not a focus in Hogwarts' curriculum. She allowed them a moment before she continued.

"If you wish to see the last of Umbridge." She said. "It must be made clear that you think her intolerable."

"But we're just students."

"And this is a school." Edelgard interrupted. "Your education should come first, above all else. She entwined her fingers together and stared down at them. "You are the reason this school exists. It is your duty to ensure that you are taught."

Seamus Finnagan snorted. "You're not a student."

Edelgard regarded him coolly. "In my own world, I am." She said softly. "And I have been blessed by the most wonderful teacher imaginable. I do not know what I would do without him, truly." She considered the crowd. Their intense excitement had seeing Umbridge be humiliated had given way once Edelgard made it clear that she wanted them to take action. They disliked the idea of taking the reigns themselves. This angered her.

"No one is going to build your future for you." She said. "Only you can do that. And you need to start by actively fighting back against Umbridge, and her agenda. Only then can we stop Voldemort-"

"How do you know that Voldemort has returned?" A student piped up. "You're not from here."

"I believe in Harry Potter." Edelgard said, with conviction. "And everything he has told me."

Everyone turned to look at Harry Potter. He shirked about uncomfortably. Edelgard's eyes narrowed.

"Harry." She said. "Is what I said true? Has Voldemort returned? Has Dolores Umbridge and her people hidden the existence of his return?"

He hesitated for a minute, and then answered. "Yes."

"That settles it." Edelgard said simply.

"I want to see proof-"

"What proof do the Ministry have that he has not returned?" Edelgard answered. "The answer is rather simple, in my eyes. A student here died. Do you deny it?"

"The Ministry wouldn't lie to us?"

Edelgard stared at the girl who had spoken. "Has Dolores Umbridge ever lied to you?"

There was no answer. Edelgard didn't need to hear it.

"Firstly, we need to arrange an alternative to Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." She said. "I am no expert, I only have what I have been told by Harry and Ron Weasley to go off of, but from what I understand… You are not being trained to defend yourselves against magic, is that correct?"

There were a lot of nods.

"Then I propose." Edelgard said. "That a good first step for us, as a House, is to teach ourselves. I have already seen your library. There is nothing stopping us from studying spells and practicing them-"

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

Edelgard smiled. "How else would you learn?"

…

Hermione had found herself increasingly interested in the reality of Edelgard's personal life. "Can you tell me anything about her political beliefs?"

Dorothea laughed. "Honestly, Hermione." She said. "How would I know that? I'm just a commoner."

"Well, what is she working to do?" Hermione asked. "What are her goals?"

"Maybe you should ask Hubert." Dorothea said idly. Hermione shuddered.

"No thank you!"

Dorothea laughed. Hermione did not. She caught sight of Professor Byleth striding toward them with a tiny, white haired girl trailing behind. She recognized the girl immediately as Lysithea.

"Hello." Byleth greeted. Dorothea and Hermione responded just as politely. Lysithea, however, did not. She was eyeing Hermione with something that looking somewhat like disdain.

"Babysitting the new girl?" She asked. "What a waste of my time."

Hermione felt a strong surge of anger well up in her. "Excuse me?"

"I don't have time to walk an amateur through the basics." Lysithea said haughtily. "Dueling you with you is a waste of my time."

Hermione was more taken aback if anything: Lysithea looked rather like a normal, sweet unassuming girl. But she was incredibly harsh. She looked to Dorothea for guidance.

All she got was a 'Good luck!"

"Now." Byleth said. "I want no accidents. Lysithea, this is for her benefit."

"Hmph." Lysithea said, as she turned and took her position. Hermione followed suit, feeling an intense sense of nervousness welling up within her.

"You will battle using magic only." Byleth told him. "Hermione, I want you to put everything you've learned so far into this duel. Lysithea…"

"I will." Lysithea said, her voice somewhat bitter. Hermione found herself recalling, out of nowhere, that she had learned that Lysithea was one of Jupiter's Moons in Astronomy. The thought made her smile. Lysithea scowled at her.

"Now… begin!"

A/N

It took too long to get this out, blegh. Preparing for new job, and YES it is better than the last one. Thank you all for your continued support. I've recently set up a website of my own and will be reviewing media content, so please ask if you're interested in that.

But until then… be sure to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione barely had time to react as Lysithea's first spell came straight at her face. She let out a yelp as a strange, searing sensation passed through every pore of her body. It felt rather like she was tingling, all throughout her pores. It wasn't exactly painful, but Hermione could hear Byleth reprimanding Lysithea.

And then the sensation stopped. Hermione took in a deep breath of air as she stared at Lysithea, who was smugly smiling at her. She felt exhausted: she felt as if she would curl up and die.

"Counterattack, Hermione!" Dorothea shouted. "Do it!"

Hermione raised her hand weakly, and a ball of fire appeared in her hand. Lysithea snorted as the blast fired off her. Hermione rather thought she had done a good job, but Lysithea simply stood as the flame dissipated as it connected.

"Her resistance to magic is really high!" Dorothea explained to her. "You're going to have to overpower her." Hermione gritted her teeth.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Even with a wand, she doubted she could have matched the fluid, elegant dance of her movements. This was a girl who had spent her entire life learning how to be an expert duelist. Hermione doubted that anyone at Hogwarts could have matched her speed and precision. And she had real combat experience, if Dorothea's statements about the school's curriculum were any indication.

But this was why she was here, wasn't it? To become a better duelist? She gritted her teeth and got into position. She brushed Edelgard's white hair (Which had been getting increasingly messy) out of her eyes and considered her opponent. Lysithea was smiling. Clearly she was relishing the feeling of being the superior fighter in this situation.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think rationally. Magic was not all that dissimilar from the curriculum at Hogwarts. But it was focused more on straight up warfare. So far she had mostly been thinking about how she did not know how the magic here was practiced. But she had neglected to consider what she DID know.

She raised her hand to her face and watched as it magically lit alit. The fire in her palm was bursting with energy. She raised her hand back and stared at Lysithea.

She was already moving. She was so fast, Hermione barely had time to consider her plan as another burst of pain soared through her.

"Lysithea!" Byleth snapped. "Are you trying to kill her?"

Hermione gasped. She felt like bursting into tears. Lysithea snickered.

"The Mighty Edelgard, in tears?" She asked coyly. "How qu-"

Hermione thrust out her hand. "Petrifucus Totalus!"

She had never used a wandless spell in her life. She had experimented, of course, immediately after she had come across the subject. But she had never managed to do simple spells nonverbally. Wandless spells were supposed to be even harder.

But she had been practicing wandless magic all day. And combined with her existing powers and new training…

Lysithea gasped. Her arms and limbs snapped together. She stared at Hermione, as if horror struck, before tumbling to the ground.

Byleth was on his feet in a flash. "What was that?" He asked sharply. "What did you do to her!"

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly. "Just a… curse…" She looked down at Dorothea, who was looking at her shocked, and then back down to Lysithea. "I can't believe that worked!"

"What's wrong with her?" Byleth demanded. He sounded, if anything, a little bit panicked. Hermione rather thought this was the first time she had heard any real emotion out of him.

"It's a full body bind." Hermione said. "I… uh, cursed her." The two stared at her. She shifted about uncomfortably. "I mean, I should be able to undo it…?"

Byleth stared at her, as if appraising her, before nodding. "Yes, do that." He said. Hermione limped over to where Lysithea was laying down and bent over her.

"Uh…" She had to think to recall the incantation (The last time she had used the spell she had simply left Neville lying there for the Teachers to find) but it eventually came to her.

Lysithea, once unbound, leapt up. "That was a dirty trick!" She shouted furiously. "I had you beat!"

She seemed positively beside her. Hermione was relieved to see that she was not hurt, but a little taken aback by her anger. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you… I mean, I didn't know how else to beat you, you were so much better than me…"

"No, you don't need to apologize, Hermione." Byleth said, cutting in. He stared at Lysithea disapprovingly. "You did exactly what you were supposed to do. In fact, I would say that I have never seen magic like that before."

Hermione blushed.

"Lysithea, you need to understand that sometimes enemies will put out spells and techniques that you have never seen before." He went on. "They will try and do everything in their power to crush you, if they can. You must be prepared."

"I don't think I will need to be prepared for something like THAT again." Lysithea said sniffily. She sounded rather like a disappointed little girl. She really did seem quite a lot younger than the rest of the class. "I just want her to fight fair, that's all."

"There's no fair play in warfare." Byleth told her. "The winner takes all, and that's that. I hope you both learned valuable lessons today."

"What lessons was I to learn?" Lysithea asked sulkily.

"That you must never underestimate your opponent." Byleth said. "And you, Hermione… you're surpassing all of our expectations, I think. I am eager to see you grow further."

Hermione preened. "Why thank you."

"I think that will be all." Byleth said. "You may take a break for the rest of the day. I will see you girls in class tomorrow."

He turned, and just like that he was gone. Hermione found herself following him with her eyes as he stepped away. Dorothea giggled.

"He's really something, isn't he?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes." She said. "I think he may be one of the best teachers I've ever had."

"That's not ALL you were thinking." Dorothea teased, as she grabbed her arm. "You have more in common with Edelgard than I thought!"

"And what is that supposed to mean!"

"We'll talk about it over dinner." Dorothea promised, as she gave her arm a squeeze. "Would you like to join us, Lysithea?"

"I think not." Lysithea said, rather haughtily. "I… would like some time to myself, thank you very much."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lysithea." Hermione said formally. "I hope we'll see each other again."

Lysithea shook her head as she turned away.

"She's always like that." Dorothea confided in her, as they stepped down the hallway, arm in arm. Hermione was beginning to find herself a little uncomfortable with the intimate contact, but hadn't the heart to speak up about it. "She's a little bit… Ah…."

"I know." Hermione said. "She reminds me of myself when I was younger, actually."

"Ooooh, does she? I wouldn't think so. You're so much friendlier than her."

"Well, something changed."

"What?"

Hermione smiled. She thought of a giant club falling on top of a twelve foot tall Mountain Troll. "I met my best friends."

…

Edelgard found herself right outside the Headmaster's office. She had been summoned up by here Owl, and escorted here by Harry Potter himself, who had apparently been up here several times. She stared at the wooden door in front of her, and then knocked.

"Come in."

Edelgard found herself stepping into the office. She found herself admiring the pleasant eccentricity she was beginning to truly admire about Hogwarts: The moving paintings on the wall, the beautiful golden instruments, the bright red beautiful bird, and even the bookcases.

Dumbledore himself was sitting behind his desk. He was looking very grave indeed. Edelgard stood and folded her arms behind her.

"Sir." She said. "How may I be of service?"

Dumbledore considered her carefully. She saw no trace of the polite, friendly old man she had encountered when she had first arrived in this place. He seemed much more analytical and serious. Finally, he spoke.

"I have heard that you have gotten into a situation with Professor Umbridge."

"I did." Edelgard answered. "She seemed to think that I was a student here."

"My deepest apologies." Dumbledore said. "I am having considerable difficulties with the Ministry at the moment and… I felt it best that I not confide in Professor Umbridge regarding your strange situation. Although she has exerted a considerable authority and control over this school, I do not feel that she would have proved of much assistance when it came to your situation."

"I understand completely." Edelgard said. "I did not fully understand this school's political situation when I first came here. And I believe that I may have… gotten under Professor Umbridge's skin, to say the least."

"That is an understatement." Dumbledore said flatly. "She is demanding your expulsion."

"That makes two of us. I have no desire to stay."

Dumbledore stood up.

"And I know that is so." He said. "But you… I do not understand you, Edelgard. You have no ties to this school. You have no history here. You came here via a phenomenon that we are only just now beginning to understand. And yet you feel the need to insert yourself rather aggressively into matters that don't concern you."

"Are you accusing me of something, Headmaster?" Edelgard asked.

"I simply wish to know your mindset."

Edelgard's eyes hardened. "I care." She said simply. "You, this school, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley… all of you have taken me in and treated me not like a prisoner, or a freak of nature, but one of their own. I'm deeply grateful for everything you have done. I'm not sure if I made this clear to you, Headmaster, when we last spoke, but I have been watching and learning everything about this school. About your history, about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort… about you, and your Ministry. I wanted to get involved."

"That was not necessary." Dumbledore said. He was no longer speaking to her like a child, Edelgard noticed. Perhaps that had been his mistake. He had assumed that she had been around Hermione's age, and not a grown woman about to take her place as Emperor of an entire continent. "In fact, I daresay it was rather dangerous…"

"Is Voldemort not dangerous?" Edelgard demanded. "Is the Ministry's refusal to acknowledge him dangerous?" She raised her hand and flashed the message she had carved into Hermione's hand. Dumbledore stared at her. Edelgard rather thought that he didn't know what to make of her. She suspected that no one had ever spoken to him this way before.

"Lord Voldemort is very dangerous." He said quietly. "Very much so. I am sure that Harry has told you everything he could about him… his terrible powers, the things he would do for power. The people he's enslaved or killed…" He shook his head gravely. "His return has been a blight on our world."

"If that's true." Edelgard said. "We need to do something about it."

Dumbledore looked up at her. He seemed to be considering her words.

"There has been action taken." He said. "Do not mistake the Ministry's current attitude as being indictive of our entire world. I have spoken with many who know that He has indeed returned. We are preparing, step by step."

"I have not observed this." Edelgard noted. "Half of Gryffindor House is not convinced he has returned." Dumbledore nodded.

"I am aware."

"And what's more." Edelgard went on. "Harry himself… is he not woefully unprepared to battle Voldemort? He is a good and kind soul, I can clearly see that, but he is no warrior. He has spoken to me about how lonely and isolated he feels, with the people around him telling him that he's too young to be involved."

Dumbledore stared at her. She could not read that expression. He seemed somehow sad and judgmental of her, all at once.

"I don't." Edelgard went on. "Want to leave this place in a worse condition than I left it. I will crush all Ministry influence from this school and stop their propaganda in its tracks."

"Edelgard." Dumbledore said slowly. "I believe your heart is in the right place, but think of what you are saying. You are in a place that you do not fully understand. You are getting involved with a situation that is way beyond your abilities-"

"That may be so." Edelgard said. "But I will not sit idly by and do nothing. I have already spoken with Gryffindor House, and we are planning a formal demand to the Ministry to have Dolores Umbridge removed from the school. We're planning on getting the other houses to sign it as well."

"Edelgard…"

"Furthermore." Edelgard continued. "Until the students are given a proper, satisfactory Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, I elect that they should not be forced to attend Umbridge's classes. They should learn and teach themselves, until a satisfactory replacement is found."

"Edelgard-" He said again.

"The future is looking bright, Headmaster." She said, offering him a small smile. "You do not have to worry. I will do everything in my power to fix your school, no matter the cost."

And without waiting to be dismissed, she turned around and opened the door.

"By the way." She said. "Thank you for everything, Headmaster. I hope that I can someday repay you."

She shut the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione and Dorothea enjoyed a rather hearty meal and found themselves conversing about all matter of topics. Dorothea, being an Opera singer, had become intrigued by Hermione's description of the works of Shakespeare. Hermione, although she had often attended various plays as a child and had been very familiar with them from a young age, had found it difficult to recount the intricacies from the plot purely from memory. (The magical community had very different interpretations of Shakespeare's work) They had talked a little bit about Hermione's namesake, the first two acts of Romeo and Juliet, and were in the midst of discussing the plot of Hamlet when Dorothea suddenly sighed.

"Oh, how I wish I could see your world!" She sighed. "It sounds so…. Wonderful." She waved her hand around. "I can scarcely imagine…"

"It's not that wonderful." Hermione said defensively. "We have our problems…"

"Do you?" Dorothea challenged. "You're a commoner, aren't you? Yet you were accepted into your school and excelled. That would never have happened here."

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it again. Dorothea seemed almost completely unable to grasp the concept of the Statute of Secrecy, the Muggle World, and the way the Wizarding Society treated Muggle Borns. She seemed to view her background as more of a class based one than it actually was. Ron, who was Pureblood, was much less well off than her. She had had no problems converting her parent's muggle money into gold at Gringotts when she first arrived at Diagon Alley. And it was true that Hogwarts did not discriminate against her due to background. But plenty of students, particularly the Slytherins, had an open disdain for her that she had been aware of since she had first started school. She had not understood why, of course, but the open hostility and attitude among these people was far worse than anything she had experienced at Garreg Mach.

"Well, it's a different culture." Hermione said, trying to think of how to get her to understand. "We're not… I mean, we don't have royal families. We don't have a prejudice against people in that way…" She paused. "However, people find… new ways to consider themselves superior."

Dorothea was staring at her. "Is that so?" She said. She looked somehow cautious and apprehensive. "I've long thought that royalty is to blame for our problems…"

"They probably are." Hermione said quickly. "But… even if they were to just… go away, something else would fill that void."

Dorothea nodded. She seemed somehow grim. Hermione imagined it must have been soul crushing for her to admit this to herself.

"I don't think… getting rid of the royals would fix whatever problems you have." Hermione said. "I think the best thing for you is to make a good, fulfilling life for yourself. Whatever that may be."

Dorothea looked taken aback for a minute, before smiling. "You're quite a smart girl, Hermione." She said. "But tell me this. How does one make a great life for themselves when they have nothing?"

Hermione faltered a little. "I…. don't know." She felt abashed. Dorothea smiled at her, and now Hermione rather felt that Dorothea thought that she didn't understand her perspective either.

"Tell me more about your problems, Hermione." Dorothea said. "What problems does Hogwarts have?"

Hermione swallowed. "Well…" She said. Her first thought was of Dolores Umbridge, and how overbearing she had been ever since she had taken her position. She thought of Snape, who been unfair to her and her friends since the first day of class. And she thought of Harry Potter, and everything he had gone through.

"It's a long story." She said slowly. "I'm not sure where to begin." She tapped her fingers against the table. "Oh, I wish how I could show you some of my books!" She sighed dramatically. "Well, I made do with Shakespeare."

Dorothea laughed. "You tried your best, sweetie."

And so, Hermione tried her best. She tried to explain Voldemort, his rise to power, his control over society, and his lingering influence. She left out Harry, and his role in all of it. When she finished Dorothea was silent.

"Hm." She said. "That sounds like our Flame Emperor."

This has not been the reaction she had been expecting at all. "The Flame What now?"

"The Flame Emperor." Dorothea repeated. "A mysterious foe that has been plaguing our Church for some time now… he seems to have some kind of interest in destabilizing the Church, so we've encountered him in battle once or twice."

Hermione marveled at the casual way she admitted to going to battle against a Voldemort like figure before she realized that Harry had been doing the same since he was a year old. He didn't think of himself as a hero at all, and neither, did it seem, did Dorothea.

"Emperor?" Hermione repeated. She frowned. "Isn't Edelgard the Emperor's…?"

Out of the corner of her eye she noted Hubert poking his head out to look at her. She froze. He was staring rather intently at her.

Dorothea laughed. "Oh no no." She said. "There's no relation, I'm sure." When she stopped laughing, she noticed Hermione's expression and turned around. Hubert had vanished. "What is it?"

"I… nothing." Hermione said. "I mean, if the Emperor isn't related to Edelgard at all…"

"Yes, that would be confusing, wouldn't it?" Dorothea pondered. "Yes, I understand what you mean. But no, the Flame Emperor isn't associated with the Empire itself as far as we know. Mind you, we know very little."

"Well, what do we know?"

"Next to nothing." Dorothea said gloomily. "Nothing about these people make any sense… The Church is working all they can to find out more, but nothing has turned up. If we hadn't encountered them in battle, they may as well not exist."

That did sound an awful lot like Voldemort. How he was hiding in the shadows, waiting for his ideal time to strike. Still though. Hermione thought. She had to admit that she was considerably less intimidated by this Flame Emperor than she was by the idea of Voldemort. Perhaps it was Dorothea's attitude about the whole ordeal.

"Oooooh." Dorothea said, as she got to her feet. "Look who it is!"

Hermione turned, and saw a group of students that she had never seen before walking into the room. They were chatting amongst themselves idly as they took their seats.

"The Blue Lions." Dorothea whispered to her. "See that blonde man there? That's Dimitri."

The man she had indicated was a handsome young man. When Hermione looked his way he looked her way and met her eyes. He looked away again, and then back towards her, as if not believing what he was seeing. Hermione turned back around.

"What's his deal?"

Dorothea giggled. "He and Edelgard… well. He probably hasn't been told about you yet. The real Edelgard would never have even looked at him like that." She leaned in. "You like him?"

Hermione shook her head. She hadn't spoken to him, after all. How would she know?

"We'll let Professor Byleth explain what happened." Dorothea said, as she got to her feet. "Come on. I'll walk you back to your room. You've had a long day."

…

Edelgard descended the staircase of the dormitory fully dressed and ready to tackle the day. She found Ron and Harry waiting for her.

"Good morning." She greeted cordially.

"What did Dumbledore want last night?" Harry asked her. Edelgard saw no reason to be dishonest with him.

"He wanted to speak with me about how I handled the Umbridge situation." She said. "He didn't appreciate it much. I think I caused trouble for him."

"Edelgard…" Harry said slowly. "Maybe… you're being just a little…. Reckless.. about this whole ordeal."

Rob looked at him as he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. "You're starting to sound like Hermione, mate."

Edelgard nodded. "I understand your concerns." She said. "But I… that is to say… We.. have everything well in hand." She raised her hand to show off the neatly folded scroll filled with signatures on it.

"We will be sending one of these complaints to the Ministry every day." She said. "Until Umbridge is removed. I've already had tomorrow's and the next day's duplicated."

"Won't they just ignore you?" Harry asked anxiously. Edelgard chuckled.

"They will try." She said. "But with every house refusing to take lessons? No, they will have to do something. And I suspect that something will be rather extreme."

Ron looked rather green. "And… That means what, exactly?"

"It means we're doing the right thing." Edelgard said smoothly. "They want us to cower, to stay submissive. To do as they say. We need to show that their methods are not acceptable."

She moved her way past them and towards the front of the hall. There was a small crowd gathered outside the board.

"What's all this?" Edelgard asked. The crowd stepped aside as Edelgard reached the board and read the notice placed several times across it.

"_All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._"

Edelgard reached forward and ripped the pamphlet from the board.

"Could someone set this on fire for me please?" She asked, as if making light conversation. "This is exactly the kind of behavior that we are looking to put a stop too."

"You're not just going to ignore it?"

"Of course we're going to ignore it." Edelgard said. "What, do you think they're going to just expel everyone who stands up to them? No, these demands will keep getting more and more extreme. We need to nip this in the bud now." She ripped more of the papers off the wall and threw them to the ground. As per her request, someone dutifully set them on fire. They burned into a crumpled mess as Edelgard turned to the crowd.

"Our first order of business." She said. "Is to involve the other Houses. We don't tolerate censorship, we don't tolerate authoritarianism, and we certainly don't tolerate Dolores Umbridge."

That last bit seemed to strike home a lot further than the first points had. Students who were looking rather wary and unsure of themselves seemed to firm up when it came to that.

"Our demands remain unchanged." She said. "In fact, I think I shall amend tomorrow's letter to the Ministry to include our objections to this change. We will not allow Dolores Umbridge to dictate what we can and cannot do in our school!"

She turned and marched out. Harry and Ron hot on her heels. And the rest of the crowd followed.

….

A/N

Thank you all so much for your support! Be sure to leave a review and check out my official website that houses all of my original projects! Please DM me for information about my independent novels, available for purchase NOW! I appreciate all of your support, and I cannot wait to continue working on the story!


End file.
